Ghost Gal
by Raina Wolfe - Lateraina
Summary: [Complete] A near death experience ends Danny in the hospital, and Jazz has a crazy idea that could help him with his ghost hunting. Chapter One Rewritten!
1. Aim

Hello! Welcome to Ghost Gal, part one of a trilogy. For those of you who have read this, you'll probably be surprised at how much I am going to change this.

Fortunately, The Ultimate Enemy and every episode after that were brilliant. Unfortunately, it changed this series drastically. And, I didn't want to make this an AU, so I couldn't keep it the way it was either.

So, a lot has been done to this story. I think that's all my notes for now, so please enjoy my many edits and have fun! I sure did.

**Summary: **A near death "accident" lands Danny in the hospital. Jazz's over obsessive protectiveness of her brother gives her an insane idea on how to help. But when she manages to make herself a Halfa like he is, something else is making its way into him…

Thanks to chapter one's reviewers:

LABOBuren, Anne Camp aka Obi-quiet, Penguin, ChibiSess, Phantomhawk422, lucyrocks73, Anonymous, A.Nonymous, soccergurl1990, cheerin4Danny, DragonInTheShadows, PhantomAlchemist, Anomaly25, The Fuzy Llama

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

**Ghost Gal**

Chapter One  
Aim

"So how do your free days feel?" Sam Manson walked along the side of the road, kicking at rocks with every step. She wrapped her coat around her tighter, getting a small chill from the late Autumn wind.

"Got to admit, no ghosts, it feels pretty good," Danny replied with a grin. They traveled the dimly lit street of Amity Park, enjoying the hard-earned leisure.

For the first time in months since his accident, he hadn't seen, heard, or fought a single ghost in five days. This meant he could actually get home on time, do his homework completely, and hang out with his friends, Sam and T-

"Tucker! That was my foot you just stepped on!" Sam complained, jerking away from the boy, who's nose was nearly plastered to his technology, and closer to Danny.

"Sorry, it's just incredibly dark out here," Tucker said, lagging a couple feet behind. "And I would use my PDA for light, but I haven't replaced the battery yet. My MP3 player isn't working right and the light is dim anyway."

"Here. How bout' this?" Danny asked. He held out his hand and green light formed a mini ball of ectoplasmic energy.

"Perfect." Tucker fixed his red beret on straight, giving up on his MP3 player and shoving it into his pocket. "Hey, just so you know, it doesn't exactly make sense that we're walking around in 50° weather, with no particular purpose, at (he checked his watch) eleven o' four at night."

"You know Danny, he's actually right. Why exactly did you call us to come out here?" Sam asked curiously. She jumped onto his back piggy style and surprised him, but he managed to keep his balance, holding onto her ankles.

Danny smiled mischievously. "I've got a surprise for you. I wanted to thank you for you know...helping me with the ghost fighting. You're my best friends and I'm lucky to have you."

"Thanks. So what do we get?" Tucker asked,

"Tucker! Grateful much?" Sam asked. "That was really sweet Danny." She gave him a smile and he looked down, blushing madly.

"Yeah, thanks Danny, but still, what do we get?" Tucker asked. She smacked her forehead, sighing at his bluntness.

"Three tickets to 3 Days Grace in Duslin," Danny announced excitedly, pulling three small slips of paper from his coat pocket.

She stared down at him beneath her and nearly fell off of him. "Are you serious?" He turned to look at her and she could see the smile on the half of his face she could see. "Oh my gosh, Danny!" Sam yelled, absentmindedly wrapping her arms around him tightly.

Tucker shouted "Yeah!" several times, complete with his own victory dance. "I'm going to a concert, I'm going to a concert…"

"I can't believe we're going to only be less than a bunch of seats away from 3 Days Grace!" Sam said, resisting the urge to let out a very, not her, squeal.

"We'll be even closer. I got second row seats. Sorry, first row was already sold," he said, shrugging.

"Danny, still you are so awesome," Tucker said seriously. "How'd you afford it?" he asked. "And what did your sister say about not being invited? Or is she?"

"Nah, I'm getting her something else. Probably a book or a necklace or something. So it's just us. And well, I kind of persuaded my parents to let me have an allowance for a while. That was about a month ago, and since then I've done chores and other crap like that. But it was worth it," he replied. "I mean, you like it, right?"

"Duh! Thanks Danny," Sam said again. "It really is sweet." He looked down again, blushing excitedly and she jumped off of him. But just as she did-

Something whizzed by his face fast, missing it by a few inches. Sam screamed in shock, ducking and Tucker yelled with her.

"What was that?" Tucker asked, his eyes wide. But then a streak of blue exited from Danny's mouth.

"I'm going ghost!" he cried. Two blue-white lights flashed around him, changing him from the pale, blue eyed, raven haired teenager, to the hybrid silver and black suited hero Danny Phantom, with green eyes and white hair.

"Where did it come from?" he asked, rising a couple of inches from the ground. So much for a ghost-free vacation.

"What was it?" Tucker asked, crouching low.

"It was an arrow," Sam said, walking back to them. She held up a wooden stick built with a sharp edge on the tip. It was indeed an arrow.

"You guys get down," Danny ordered from above.

Sam and Tucker obeyed and ducked low. Danny stayed high in the air, watching his friends carefully and watching intently for the origin of the arrow.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!" yelled a familiar voice. The fat moron hovered below him a couple of feet. But that was weird…the Box Ghost didn't have weapons unless you counted his arsenal of boxes. Certainly not arrows though.

"Great. What are you doing here?" he asked, annoyed. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sam and Tucker get up from the ground.

"Showing you that you ridiculous circular container can not hold me!" he shouted, louder than necessary.

"That's because I let you out and sent you back to the Ghost Zone. Which is where I wish you would stay," he grumbled. "Hey Tucker, toss the Therm-"

The Box Ghost appeared right next to him in the next second and grabbed his shoulders roughly, sending him hurtling to the ground. He landed on the concrete hard, blinking stars out of his eyes.

"You ok-" Tucker started.

"Yeah, toss me the thermos!" Danny cut him off by saying. "What do you say we just keep him in here?" He caught the container in his hands and his best friends laughed.

He flew to the ghost's level, taking the lid off. The Box Ghost continued to rant, dodging around jerkily. "You cannot hold me, ha ha!"

"Wanna bet?" he challenged. "Here's hoping you don't come out of the Ghost Zone for another day. Which, knowing my luck will be possible." He pressed the button on the side of the Fenton Thermos and a blue-white vortex opened, trapping the idiot ghost inside with a final defeated "No…!"

"Hey Danny, nice catch!" Tucker yelled from below. "You would think after the fiftieth capture, the Box Ghost would get it by now."

Danny had about been ready to reply when he lurched forwards, feeling something sharp sink into him from behind. His breath came in fast as pain leaked into him and the world started to fade…

"Something wrong?" Sam asked, her eyes narrowing. "Danny?"

Again, he didn't answer, unable to as his vision grew dark. His green eyes slid in and out of focus, starting to glaze as it became harder each time.

"Hello, earth to the ghost kid!" Tucker yelled. She elbowed him, trying to get him to shut up and looked up.

"Danny?"

His green eyes closed and he pitched forward, almost in slow motion, landing flat on his stomach on the hard ground. He changed into his normal self instantly, unconscious before he'd even hit the ground.

Sam let out a terrified scream, rushing to him and Tucker's greenish blue eyes widened, his face paling fast.

An arrow was planted in Danny's back as a pool of dark blood was already staining his shirt.

* * *

Yeah, I'm quite morbid sometimes. Hmm…let's count up the number of times I've beaten the crap out of Danny…I've shot him, I've stabbed him, shot him with arrows three times, killed him at least five times…I have a strange sense of enjoyment by tearing the crap out of the hero apparently.

Okay, Jazz and the other characters come into the next chapter. This story is mainly a Jazz/Danny story with their point of views of course. Those of you who have read this will probably be surprised at how much it does change, so, please R&R!

Lateraina


	2. Target

Hey, I'm currently writing two new stories that will come up sometime this month.

The Rebel: Danny falls in love with his new neighbor, then realizes she's not all what she seems when he has to capture her.

Worthy: Sam is given magic powers after she finds an amulet hidden in her mansion's attic. And even though she tries, her powers are too tempting to resist doing anything she wants.

Previously in Ghost Gal: Danny, Sam, and Tucker are outside around midnight on a night in winter. Danny is grateful to his friends and presents them with a concert gift. Suddenly an arrow is shot and nearly hits Danny. After going ghost and discovering the annoying Box Ghost, Danny captures him and thinks his troubles are over. But a deadly aim turns his thoughts around.

To my reviewers: The BOX GHOST DID NOT SHOOT DANNY! You'll see who did in this chapter, I'm sorry if I confused anyone.

**Anonymous**: Yes, kudos for getting that.

**A.Nonymous**: I like the Box Ghost, he's cool. Sorry, I was trying to get it from Danny and his friends' opinion.

**Soccergurl1990, Cheerin4danny, moondragon-1001, Blackfire14, Anomaly25**: Thank you all. I apologize, but I honestly feel Ch. 2 won't be as exciting as Ch. 1

**The Fuzzy Llama**: Special thanks to you!

**FORESHADOWING**: "Ghost Gal" was said by Jack Fenton, but to who? I'll let you figure it out. Don't ask me who I know this, like I said, I'm totally obsessed.

Chapter Two

Target

Sam rocked back and forth on her chair in the hospital's ER waiting room. Doctors, medics, and nurses buzzed around while she and Tucker sat there panicking.

The had only been waiting for nearly thirty minutes, but it felt like they had been waiting for an eternity.

Danny's parents hadn't showed up yet. Sam had called them about five minutes earlier, trying not to break down and cry then on Tucker's cell phone.

It had been fortunate they had a friend that was so technological. After Danny fell, they had dialed 911 immediately.

She didn't know what she was supposed to tell his parents. What was she supposed to say? He was fighting a ghost and an arrow shot at him? His parents didn't know he was half ghost, even though they were ghost hunters themselves.

_Speaking of parents....oh no, _Sam thought. Maddie, Jack, and Jazz Fenton rushed into the room. Sam had never seen Jack so serious before.

"Sam, Tucker! Where's Danny?" Maddie asked.

Sam couldn't handle it anymore; losing her composure, she broke down, tears streaming down her face. Danny's sister Jazz rushed over to her, and tried comforting her.

"They won't tell us anything. They said we need a family member," Tucker said. Tucker was shocked that he wasn't breaking down as Sam was. He was frightened as heck. He didn't know why, but he had always thought his best friend as invincible. Sure, Danny had a few shove downs, but that was when he was just starting.

"I'll take care of it, you guys stay here," Maddie said. "Jack, you come with me." They walked down the hallway and out of sight.

"What happened guys?" Jazz asked Sam and Tucker, lightly stroking Sam's hair.

"He....we were...he was..." Tucker began.

"Okay, let's try it this way. Let's say I know a certain secret that you might actually tell the truth if I told you what it was?" Jazz asked.

Sam pulled away from her.

"What secret?" Tucker asked, uneasily.

"You know what secret I'm talking about," Jazz said. "I've known since I saw Danny changing in the alley. I figured he was a-you-know-what when he saved me from Spectra."

"We were walking around and someone just started shooting arrows, and Danny was hit," Tucker said.

"Tucker!" Sam said.

"What, she already knows he's a halfa, why shouldn't we tell her?" Tucker asked.

"A whatta?" Jazz asked.

"Told you," Sam pointed out.

"A halfa is a half ghost, half human. That's what Danny said Poindexter called him," Tucker said.

"Who's Poindexter?" Jazz asked.

"Tucker, shut up!" Sam yelled.

"Wait. Slow down. I know Danny's a ghost...I'm guessing a halfa is what they call him. I just want to know exactly what happened."

----------------------------------------------------

"Your son has suffered some major blood loss, which can be fixed, but not quickly. He has two broken ribs and has had a slight concussion. But he should be ready to go in about a week or two. He's asleep right now, but you're allowed to stay with him. I'll contact you soon," Dr. Servis said.

"Thank you," Maddie said, holding her hand to her chin in shock. The doctor waved to them lightly and walked down the hall.

"How did this happen Jack?" she asked her husband.

"I'm not sure, but we'll find out," he replied, taking her in his arms.

-----------------------------------------------------

"You guys don't have to stay here you know, I have plenty of visitors," Danny said to Tucker and Sam nine hours later.

"Danny, we're staying, and you're our friend, so deal with it," Sam said.

"Yeah, besides, you know we're only here to annoy you," Tucker said. He sat down on the end of Danny's hospital bed.

Danny laughed, a painful thing to do. Every part of his body hurt like hell. He had learned from the family doctor, Dr. Servis, that he had broken his ribs and had smacked his head pretty hard. He felt weak, but he didn't say so.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah, Sam.......he only feel about fifty feet, not to mention the arrow," Tucker said sarcastically. "He's probably well enough to do some more ghost hunting."

Tucker received a dirty look from Sam. Danny looked out towards the window. He could barely remember a thing about what had happened. All he could think of was how he had surprised his friends with his tickets to the concert and something about the Box Ghost.

"Do you even remember what happened?" Tucker asked, voicing Danny's thoughts.

"No. Well, sort of. What did happen?"

"We were talking to you and you didn't say anything for a second after you pulled the Box Ghost in the thermos," Tucker explained. "Then you kind of pitched forward and fell. When you changed back, we saw the arrow-"

"And we called an ambulance. The police took us to the hospital-"Sam said.

"We called your parents and now we're here,' Tucker finished.

"My parents have oddly not said anything yet. Maybe they won't....." Danny said hopefully.

"Yeah, and maybe Jazz doesn't know you're a ghost," Tucker cracked.

"What!?" Danny exclaimed. His chest throbbed in pain. He lay back down carefully.

Sam kicked Tucker low so Danny wouldn't see. ("Ow!")

"He's kidding Danny. He's trying to get you to laugh, even though you're hurt," Sam said quickly. She leaned closer to her friend. "You know how naïve he freaking is."

"If I knew what naïve meant it would help me a lot for me to figure out what you just said," Danny whispered back.

Sam sighed. "You really need to study with Lancer again don't you?"

"NO!" Danny yelled. White flashed in his eyes. He put his hands to his head in pain.

"Oh, Danny, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"Sam said, stepping closer.

"It's okay," Danny assured her.

"I think Danny needs some rest," Maddie Fenton said, entering the room. Danny didn't dare protest; his friends waved to him and left the room.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" she asked, sitting down in the chair beside him.

"Fine."

"Wanna try the truth this time?" she asked, staring at him severely.

"I feel like crap," he replied, letting his head fall back against the pillow.

"That's better," she said.

"Where are Jazz and dad?" he asked.

"You're sister's at home, you're dad went to the store. They'll both be here later," she replied. Danny didn't want to look into her eyes, though he could feel her eyes burning into him.

At last he heard the words he'd been dreading.

"Danny, sweetheart, what were you doing outside last night?" she asked, worry and expectation wavering on her voice.

He sighed. He couldn't tell them. They were ghost hunters; he'd been a fool to think that they would accept his...whatever it was. They would ship him off somewhere or try and get rid of them. Or help him, and he couldn't focus on fighting ghosts when his parents could be breathing down his back.

"I just wanted to hang out with Sam and Tuck for a while," Danny replied after a minute. "Remember those tickets I got them? Well I gave them to them last night."

"That explains that part, which I'm not sure what to think of," she added, looking at him sternly. "But what happened? How did this happen?" she mentioned to him lying there in his hospital bed.

Danny didn't reply at first.

"Danny, please tell me. I would really like to know what happened," his mother said desperately.

He sighed. "I can't tell you," he said.

"Why not? Danny, I know your father and I are strange with our ghost research, but I promise, you can tell me," Maddie said.

He looked away, seeing the disappointment in her eyes out of the corner of his eye. She sighed and stood up.

"Well, if you can't be honest with me, then I guess there's only one thing I can do until you are. Until you can tell me the truth about why you were injured, you're grounded," Maddie said.

"What?" Danny exclaimed, ignoring his head's sudden burst of pain.

"Think about it. I have a hair appointment in a couple of minutes. I'll see you later sweetheart," she said, ignoring him. She stood up and put on her coat.

"Mom, wait!" Danny said.

"Bye, Danny!" She waved and left the room.

He sighed angrily and leaned his head back onto the pillow.

And he sighed out a stream of blue air. Cold chills rushed through him, and he shivered. Pain shot through him, reminding him. He couldn't possibly fight like this.

He sat up. It didn't matter. Ghosts were his problem, his job.

"I'm going ghost!" he shouted. The beams of light changed him from Danny Fenton to green eyed Danny Phantom.

He gasped. Surprisingly, there was no pain.

"Don't move."

He felt a large object press into his back. The voice was female; but he didn't recognize it.

He dropped down to his knees and kicked out for her feet. She jumped up. He looked up and she pushed him to the ground again with her foot. She had black eye, sliver hair and reminded Danny slightly of Desiree.

"Danny? Are you awake?" a voice called.

Danny's eyes grew wide.

The girl pointed a large bow, already loaded with an arrow at him. "Soon you'll feel the wrath of Atheme," she whispered, disappearing.

He hear the curtain moving and changed back as Jazz entered the room.

He cried out in a sudden torrent of pian. It was all too much to bear.

"Danny, oh my gosh!" Jazz yelled, leaning down to him. He closed his eyes and bit his lip, unable to speak.

She placed her arms underneath his and pulled up slowly, then carefully put him back in bed, while his eyes tightened in pain.

"Thanks Jazz," Danny said weakly.

"Go to sleep Danny, I'll stay here," Jazz said.

_But what if that girl...._Danny began. His body refused to stay awake, his mind shutting down. He fell asleep instantly.

Jazz watched in earnest as her brother closed his eyes and slept peacefully.

What had he been doing? Sure not ghost hunting?

And if he was....Why wouldn't these ghost leave him alone. What did they want? Wasn't there other, what had Sam and Tucker called him...halfas out there they could mess with.

But even Jazz knew the answer.

He was the only halfa around. Unless there was another half around to help-

Jazz smiled to herself.


	3. Crazy

Previously in Ghost Gal: After spending a night in the hospital, Danny is attacked by the same arrow shooting ghost, but is unable to fight because of injuries and his own exposure. Aiding him, Jazz is the one who rescues him.

Okay, Chapter Three at last. I'm sorry it took me so long. I'm doing this play called "The Boyfriend" at school right now and I haven't had much time. This chapter involves some language, but hey, they're teenagers. Also, you asked for it, so it has more detail and smoother dialogue.

Thanks to my reviewers, this is my favorite story. And I know this is really early and everything, but prepare for the sequel, coming as soon as I finish this one.

Also, does anyone seem to notice that Danny says darn it or dang it in every single episode? I'm an observant person, so you can ignore me.

This chapter may be short, but here goes…

Chapter Three

Crazy

"Dad?" Jazz asked, slightly reluctantly. She sat at the kitchen table, pretending to do her homework. Maddie was at the hospital with Danny. Jack and Jazz were at home.

"Yes Jazz?" Jack replied, rather annoyed as he was trying to screw in a bolt on his latest invention.

"The portal downstairs…..how does it work?" She tapped her pen nervously against her notebook.

Jack dropped his screwdriver in shock. Had Jazz just seriously asked him a question about one of his inventions? He tried to stay calm; if she was being serious, so would he.

"There are certain calculations and electric charges that can link to a world we call, "The Ghost Zone." Charged correctly, you have the Fenton Portal," he said.

Jazz seemed surprised at his logical, scientific, serene answer. "So how'd you get it to work?"

Jack coughed. "Actually your brother did that."

"That's what happened, the accident I mean," Jazz said.

"I still don't understand how he wasn't badly injured. That electrocution could have killed him, or worse," Jack said, puzzled.

"Let's not worry about it. What matters is that he's okay, right?" she asked, determined to change the subject.

"Yes, yes of course. I can provide a more intricate detail if you'll come with me to the lab," Jack suggested.

"Sure." They stood up together and walked downstairs to the lab.

Jazz looked around. On the far wall, beneath a large bulletin board tacked with posters and awards was a wide desk that was loaded down with their ghost related equipment. There were several filing cabinets and shelves set around the room, and even the same machine that was used to lock the Fenton Portal by using the family's fingerprints. After her um…..infatuation incident with Johnny 13, it had been destroyed, but was still up against the wall. And there were several other machines around the room, each making different noises and beeps. What they were for, she didn't know. And across the east wall, was the Fenton Portal.

"So how did Danny get it to work anyway?" Jazz asked.

"Not sure. He said something about a green button, but I think he was delusional because of the shock," he replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "Whatever that mean, I'm not sure." He walked over to the desk and started filing through papers.

"What are you looking for?" she asked.

"Well, I was going to show you the Fenton Portal's calculations and activation process, but Maddie must have moved them the last time the power went off."

"What do you mean?"

"Every time the power goes off, like during a storm, the portal shuts down, and returns to normal."

Jazz almost shouted excitedly. "Really?"

"Yes, why?"

"Just wondering," Jazz muttered. "That's all I needed to know, thanks dad!" She hugged him and then ran upstairs fast.

Jack stared, watching her disappear up the stairs. That was weird. Which meant only one thing…..what was wrong with his daughter?

--------------------------------

Jazz burst into the kitchen and ran upstairs to her room. The phone rang downstairs, and she heard her father answer; he had obviously come up after her.

She jumped onto her bed and brought out her padlocked diary from the inside of her pillowcase. The diary was blue and green, and had the word "Angel" printed in cloudy letters. Sure, she was sixteen, and she couldn't believe she still wrote in a diary. But she loved writing in it anyway.

Font Change

Halfa Procedure

1. Get mom, dad, and Danny out of the house

2. Steal calculations and activation procedure

3. Turn off power with downstairs switch

4. Enter correct calculations

5. Become halfa- same day, go on ghost hunt

Jazz tapped her pen against her cheek thoughtfully. It seemed so easy now, but how would it be when she actually tried it? Getting her parents and brother out was easy. Just suggest even a small ghost convention or seminar or whatever and they packed their bags immediately. Stealing the calculations was going to be tougher, but not too difficult. What was worrying her was the actual turning herself into a halfa part. She was crazy to be doing this, but if it was for her brother, it didn't matter. And then there was the ghost hunting part.

Then an idea came to her…..

She could find the ghost that had harmed her brother. He or she….or it was probably somewhere in the ghost zone right?

She closed her eyes…..being able to fly would be so awesome. She was giddy with glee. Soaring through the clouds with nothing but air and passing birds. And then there was invisibility. Even though she was a good girl, she could do whatever she wanted without being seen.

But what if it didn't work?

Nonsense. It worked for Danny, hadn't it?  
"Jazz?" her father called from downstairs.

She got up and peered down the stairwell. "Yeah, Dad?" He appeared at the bottom of the stairs, staring up at her oddly.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. She did not like the way she was looking at her. She'd seen it before….

"No. But we have good news," he said.

"What?"

"Danny's coming home," he replied. He smiled small, and gave her the thumbs up sign. "Your mother's bringing him. They should be here in about half an hour."

"Cool," she said smiling. "I'll come and help when he gets here. I'm doing…homework right now, so I'll be down there in a couple of minutes okay?" She disappeared in her room.

Jack definitely knew there was something wrong. For her homework still lay on the kitchen table…….

------------------------

Jazz stepped inside her room and opened her diary again. She suddenly thought of something. She needed a superhero name. Danny's was Danny Phantom wasn't it? That's what Tucker and Sam had said.

She remembered a past event, and smiled.

_"Because I am not a ghost!" Jazz shouted. She glared at her parents. "You've ambushed me, suffocated me with smoke, and worse, I was pulled away from spike before he had his break through! What do you have to say for yourselves?"_

_Jack Fenton held out the Fenton Thermos in front of him and pressed the button. "Eat hot Fenton Thermos, ghost gal."_

Hmm….ghost gal. Catchy, in a way. She wrote in down in her diary.

"It's perfect."

-----------------------------------

Danny crossed his arms over his chest grumpily. Spending nearly an hour arguing over dinner was not his idea of a welcome home gift. Not that he was going to receive one anyway.

Why couldn't they just drop the fact that he couldn't tell them what had happened? Jazz wasn't bothering him like she figured she would be. He had thought she would have been the first to ask questions; but she seemed to be understanding.

Nothing seemed the same. His friends weren't allowed to come over today, which they would if had been allowed; his parents were disappointed and angry at him all at the same time, making him feel extremely annoyed and guilty at the same time as well; and to top it off, he had two missed days of homework he would have to finish, just adding to his splitting headache.

"Danny? Are you okay?" Jazz asked.

He jumped, snapping back out of his mind, and he felt a weird burning sensation in his eyes. _Damn it! _He closed his eyes, and felt them cool off. They wouldn't change to green if he wouldn't have so many damn problems right now.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, opening his eyes.

She stared at him sympathetically and gave him a sweet, encouraging smile. What the heck was up with her? He hadn't seen her so chipper since the fiasco "Spirit Week." The memories of that week just brought up just brought cold chills, so he stopped.

He pulled his knees up towards his chest and sent a jolt of pain through him. He groaned, shutting his eyes, and the pain slowly faded away.

"Danny?" Jazz tried. He felt a hand on his shoulder and opened his eyes.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he replied, annoyed. "I think I'm going to go to sleep." He pulled his crutch over and propped himself up.

"Do you want us to bring you anything?" Maddie asked politely as if she wasn't upset.

"No thanks, I just need some sleep," Danny answered. He hobbled up the stairs and to his room, each step bringing more pain.

"D-" Jack started. Jazz shook her head, stopping him.

She'd been so naïve. Most of the time her brother had been tired and beaten, and she had never stuck up for him before. He really did need help….and her parents couldn't understand that.

It was so infuriating….

"Can't you leave him alone for once?" She jumped up angrily and left the room.

Maddie stared. Jack leaned over, speaking in a whisper. "That's not our daughter."

--------------------------------

"_Well if it isn't Danny Phantom."_

_Danny spun around, searching for the ghost. But all he could see was the green glowing shapes of the ghost zone. He stared intently into the darkness._

_"What do you want Atheme?" he demanded._

_"Who says I don't want you?" He heard a giggle from in front of him and the same ghost he had seen earlier in the hospital appeared in front of him._

_She carried a large sack of differently colored arrows on her back and a bow in her hand. On her belt was a smaller bow._

_"What is that supposed to mean?"_

_Atheme shook her head. "Why do men have to be so stupid?"_

_She pushed him backwards and kicked out. He flew into the back of the Fenton Portal's doors and slid down pretty far into the pit of the ghost zone._

_Atheme stood above him and he raised up to her level and shot a blast of ectoplasmic energy out at her. She went intangible, avoiding it._

_And she pulled out an orange colored arrow and hooked it to her bow, preparing to shoot._

_Swish. She let go and the arrow flew towards him; he yelled unprepared._

_"Goodbye Danny Phantom."_

_"Danny!"_

--------------------------------

Danny shouted in pain and opened his eyes, breathing heavily. Where was he? His chest was killing him, pain shooting out in all directions.

"Danny?"

He looked around. Jazz closed the Fenton Portal and walked to him, helping him sit up. She looked at him, waiting for an answer.

He didn't have one, no lie. For some odd reason he was lying on the edge of the Fenton Portal, downstairs in his parents' lab.

"What are you doing down here?" Jazz asked.

"Good question." He started to stand up, and the room spun around him.

"Come on, we should get you back to bed." Jazz pulled him up carefully. He stood on his own, shakily.

They walked up the stairs. It was nearly one o'clock in the morning. Which brought up a question for Danny?

"What were you doing down there?"

She seemed reluctant to answer, and shrugged. "I was looking for something. I went to check up on you, and you weren't there. Then I heard you yell. And now it's my turn? What happened?"

They reached the kitchen and Jazz closed the downstairs door quietly. His outcry had been extremely loud; she hoped it hadn't awakened their parents.

"Only a little bit further," she encouraged as they reached the stairs leading up to their separate rooms.

"I honestly have no idea," Danny replied, weakly.

_Only a little further…._Jazz told herself. He was so pale; she feared he would faint before they reached his room, but they made it.

He lay down in bed with difficulty and Jazz placed the covers over him. She kissed the top of his head and for once, he didn't seem to mind.

She turned to walk out of the room, but paused at the doorway.

"Who's Atheme?" she asked.

He didn't answer, but that didn't mean Jazz couldn't figure it out. Atheme had to be the ghost that had shot him down. So now it was her turn to be shot down…..

To Be Continued

---------------------------------------

I can't wait until I get Chapter Five out, it's my favorite chapter so far. And you're probably saying shutup now, so I'm going! Please R&R!

Lateraina Wolf


	4. Electric

Ahh, I can't believe I got the most reviews ever on this story, and that's just for the first three chapters. It really helps me to continue to write, so thanks, and I hope I don't let you down in return. So to my reviewers, I have a new thing. After I'm done with every story, at the end, I'm going to add a Chapter Summary page, and a reviewer reward. Each reviewer will receive a certain type of flower because you guys are so awesome. It

might be lame to some people, but I hope you'll check anyway. This also gives me a chance to announce all of my reviewers in full. Recent review replies are down at the end of the chapter by the way. Also, here's the sneak peek.

Worthy: (Coming Soon)

Chapter Three: This Love

Sam returns Danny's powers without his knowledge of her new powers. That same night, she tests them out on her best friend, and realizes, there's more in stake for "their" future than just friendship.

Adjustment:

Chapter Six: No One To Trust

Danny discovers who the real kidnappers are when his memories come back to him in a dream. And a hidden betrayal is only the beginning of a long battle.

WE HAD SNOW! Anybody else? Sorry, I'm excited. Now onto the story. A couple of quick notes; this story is Jazz's point of view only, not even Danny. And Atheme is pronounced (A-thim-may, as in the two sided dagger) to those of you who asked. This chapter's also rather short, but I'm just leading into chapter five which is really huge so, I guess that qualifies as making up for this one's shortness. So here goes Chapter Four, I hope you enjoy!

Previously in Ghost Gal: Danny returns home, but not in happy spirits. After lying to his family, he is grounded. That same night, he has a creepy dream involving Atheme, and nearly sleepwalks into the ghost zone, and is again rescued by his sister just in time. And Jazz begins to plan her life changing idea.

Chapter Four

Electric

Jazz sat at the computer, searching for traces of files that could possibly be hiding in the hard drive. She'd been searching for nearly an hour with no luck. Her parents were out grocery shopping, her brother was sleeping upstairs.

Until now……she heard the door open and heard quiet chatter coming from her folks. They entered the living room and stopped talking as soon as they caught sight of her sitting there.

"Hey, do you guys need help?" she asked.

"Need help with what?" Her father's eyes were oddly narrowed.

"Bringing the groceries in? Is something wrong?" she asked. She didn't like the way her father was staring at her. It brought odd cold chills to her.

"No, of course you can help," Jack said, laughing shortly.

Maddie stared behind Jazz at the computer screen. "Working on homework dear?" she asked.

"No," she replied. It was time to begin part one of her plan. She put on a bored, disinterested voice. "But I did find this." She pulled out a blue colored paper from the printer and handed it to her mother, who was closest.

Maddie grabbed onto it, and read it. "Centennial Ghost Hunters Meeting. Friday, January 2, 2005 in Duslin, California. Ghost hunter specialists are encouraged to bring ghost related technology and hunting tools. Tickets on sale now at the Prasm Theatre. This meeting lasts from eleven a.m. to four p.m. All ages are admitted."

"A ghost hunters meeting?" Jack asked, coming up behind Maddie with a bag.

"Yes. Isn't this great Jack? We can bring all of our equipment, and spend the day there, and be able to drop off Danny and his friends to the concert that night," Maddie said excitedly.

"That meeting's tomorrow," Jack pointed out.

"Yes, what's wrong?"

"Unless Danny has incredible healing powers, he won't be going anywhere," he said solemnly.

Jazz slapped her forehead. Well, she was incredibly stupid. How could she have forgotten that her brother was injured? He couldn't go with them….. But tomorrow was the best she could squeeze in. She had to find Atheme as soon as possible. She couldn't wait any longer.

Her parents stared at her.

"I could stay here with Danny. I didn't really want to go anyway," Jazz suggested. Maybe he would sleep the whole time and she could do it without interruption.

"And you'll be able to handle him alright?" Maddie asked. Jack was narrowing his eyes at her again; what was his deal?

"Mom, I'm sixteen. Of course I can," she said huffily. She ignored her father's stare.

"Then if you truly don't mind, we'll leave you in charge. I think this is a great idea," her mother exclaimed. "Where did you find this anyway?"

"It just popped up," Jazz lied. She turned around, and pretended to cough. If her parents could read her mind, it would be telling them some weird things. She had made up the whole meeting and had printed it out. It would distract her parents for the time being tomorrow. The most they'd waste while she was working was gas.

"Well, thank you," Jack said.

He and Maddie went back outside to get the remaining bags, leaving Jazz alone, sitting in the living room at the computer.

She sighed. Part one was done. Part two; steal her parents' portal procedure. But how in the heck was she supposed to do that?

----------------------------------------------

"Hey Mom?"

Jazz entered her parents' bedroom, making sure her father wasn't in sight. He was creeping her out lately, and she couldn't tolerate him breathing down her neck right now.

"Yes Jasmine?" Maddie asked. She was already packing some essential things needed for tomorrow; her bag was packed with an extra blue/black jumpsuit, and some other clothes.

"I was wondering. I'm doing a research project right now in Chem, and we're studying electrical reactions, and I was wondering if I could borrow the research files you used for the Fenton Portal. I'd return to you of course, I just need them for tomorrow," she tried.

Maddie bit her lip, thinking.

"I'll get them back in perfect condition?" she asked reluctantly, grimacing.

"Yes, oh yes," Jazz said. _Is she giving in? Please tell me she's giving in….._

Her mother sighed. "I guess. But I want them back in perfect, I mean _perfect _condition," her mother warned.

Jazz jumped up excitedly and hugged her mom. "Thanks mom. Where are they?" she asked, barely breathing.

"Downstairs in the third file cabinet drawer." Maddie smiled and kissed the top of her daughter's head. "Go get them, and then get some sleep. If you're going to watch Danny tomorrow, I want you to be up early."

"Yeah, yes ma'am," Jazz replied, not listening. She waved to her mother and rushed out of the room. Part two was easier than she thought it would be. But could she pull through with the rest?

Nerve wracked, she was starting to have second thoughts. She mentally slapped herself to snap herself out of it.

_Stop being so selfish Jazz. _

------------------------------------------------------

"Jazz?"

The red haired girl nearly jumped out of the chair. She forced her eyes open, searching for the voice.

"Danny? What are you doing up?"

Danny's blue eyes stared. "I was trying to wake you up. Where the heck is everyone?" he asked. He stared down at her desk, where the Portal's notes were laid out.

Jazz had been studying nearly all night. She caught sight of her brother's notice, and shoved the papers back into the manila envelope.

He raised an eyebrow, but ignored it. "So are you going to explain why no one but us is in the house?"

"I'm sorry Danny. I was supposed to be up earlier. Mom and dad went to a ghost hunters meet," she replied sleepily. "How did you get down here?"

"It's called walking," he said. He pulled his crutch over and leaned on it.

"Don't be a smart ass," Jazz demanded. She stood up. "Want some breakfast?"

"I already had some. You don't realize how late it is huh?" he asked. She looked at her watch. It read noon.

"Oh my gosh!" Jazz exclaimed. "I'll never have time to do it now."

"Do what?"

"Never mind."

"Okay……Sam and Tucker are coming over later, I think they said around three," he said.

"Did you take your medicine?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah, yeah," he replied annoyed. "Listen, I'm going to take a quick nap before they come. And then I'm tired of sleeping, so after that I'm done."

"Okay. I'm sorry you don't get to go to your concert."

Danny smacked his forehead. He had totally forgotten. Darn it. He sighed.

"Yeah, me too," he said miserably. He left the room, waving sadly to Jazz.

Jazz jumped up, watching him disappear into the next room. It'd have to be now or never. She grabbed the portal files and rushed down to the lab.

---------------------------

Finding the switch, she turned off the power in the lab, pulling down a huge lever right next to the portal. The lights went off, as well as the faint hums coming from the heater and refrigerator upstairs.

Jazz clicked on the flashlight. She hoped the sudden silence wouldn't wake her sleeping brother.

He'd been through so much….But that was what she was here for. Another ghost fighter with him would help him a lot. No more exhaustion, no more injuries.

But what if she couldn't do it?" What if she couldn't turn herself into a halfa? What if it didn't work and she remained normal? What if she was wrong?

She shook her head. She was being stupid. She was only thinking of herself. It was a flaw she'd have to get past if she truly wanted to help Danny.

She walked over to her parents' desk and checker her mother's calculations once more.

Taking deep breaths didn't seem to calm her trembling body, thumping heart, and wracking nerves. She looked over at the portal and wasn't surprised to feel a tear run down her cheek.

Her thoughts couldn't make up their minds. She didn't want to do this, but she did want to; her mind was having a debate inside and whatever won would decide her fate.

Danny hadn't experienced going through this. It had been an accident. He hadn't meant or planned to become a halfa.

Jazz sobbed softly, and uncontrollably. She picked up the cord extension and plugged it in.

She wiped her tears.

She walked into the portal, trembling violently. Her brain jumbled with thoughts, and she talked to herself absentmindedly.

"Come on Jasmine, you can do this. Your brother needs you. Just a few brief moments of pain….."

Jazz pushed the green button inside the portal labeled "on."

A last tear escaped as she laid her hand on the power lever. She looked up, towards Danny's room where he was sleeping……

"This is for you Danny," she whispered.

She pulled the lever and flashes of electricity danced around her.

--------------------------------

Coming soon is chapter five, don't be surprised if you see it updated extra quick. Like I said, I really love this chapter and the ones following.

Hasta luega!


	5. Tingle

YEAH, Chapter Five is here. The beginning of a bunch of new twists, especially for Jazz. But first, here are some sneak peaks at some of my other stories.

Images:

Chapter Seven: Rebellion

After learning who he truly is, Danny's powers return. And he and the rest of the Leader's prisoners band together and fight against the powerful Followers. And there, does Danny meet his enemy. But does he have enough power to help fight against the Followers and his own father?

Fiction:

Chapter Seven: Jazz's Mistake

Jazz thinks she has their problems solved when she tries to use Hermione's Time Turner to set back time to when they first entered. But instead of going backwards, the book changes, and they face their greatest fears…including the soul sucking Dementors. And supposedly Harry knows how to fight against them, but does that mean Danny does?

Okay, really excited now. So here's chapter five!

Chapter Five

Tingle

"Jazz? What was that noise?" Danny called loud from his room.

He head been sleeping lightly, afraid to go back to his awful dream, and he had been awakened to a great BOOM downstairs.

The loud explosion had sounded familiar….There was no reply from his sister.

"Jazz?" he called again.

There was still no answer. What was she doing?

He shoved his bed sheets off of him and stood up slowly. But even with his carefulness, his lungs and chest felt like they were on fire. He took deep breaths, like earlier that day, and started walking.

The pain intensified and every part of him screamed to lay back down.

Then he remembered something. When Atheme had attacked him in the hospital, he had gone ghost, hand he had felt fine, almost perfect.

He closed his eyes and hoped he was right. "I'm going ghost!"

Two electric beams lit the room, and it grew suddenly colder. He reopened his eyes. He felt brand new. The pain had suddenly just stopped.

"Who, cool," he said to himself. He smiled and went intangible, then phased through his bedroom floor.

------------------------------

Something cold brushed up against Jazz's face and she groaned.

Her body felt like lead. Where was she? The floor beneath her was cold and hard. It was dark, and extremely frigid.

How long had she been here? Where was she?

Despite her body's objection, Jazz opened her eyes. She sat up and tried to scream, yet her voice didn't want to work.

She was, why she was, she didn't know, in her parents' lab, inside their portal.

She stood up shakily; her legs collapsed. Her body felt ready to break down and bed. She fell to her knees and managed to crawl out of the portal.

How she reached the stairs was her question. Her mind was buzzing, trying to remain conscious and get help. She began climbing the stairs awkwardly and slowly.

"Jazz?"

Close down….her vision became blurry, barely able to see a pair of vibrant green eyes, but she had heard the voice clearly.

"Are you okay? Why are you down here?" Danny asked, forgetting he was in ghost mode.

"Danny? I think I fell down the stairs," she said. Everything spun around her.

"Jazz…….snap out of it," Danny said, panicking. His sister's eyes were glazed and it looked like she was trying not to pass out.

"Danny……I-" she started. Her eyes closed and he caught her as her head fell onto his shoulder. She was unconscious.

Whatever had happened, Jazz was seriously injured and he needed to get help. But how was he supposed to get help, when he was supposed to be injured himself?

She was breathing okay. Maybe she was alright. She just hit her head or something. But even them, she needed to get to the hospital.

"Danny?" someone called from upstairs.

"Sam! Down here!" he shouted. He looked up; Tucker and Sam appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Oh my gosh!" Sam said.

"Sam, call 911!" Danny yelled.

Sam nodded and left the stairway. Tucker pounded down the stairs.

"Tucker, grab her feet and help me get her upstairs," Danny ordered. Tucker listened and grabbed Jazz's legs. Danny grabbed her arms carefully and they carried her slowly up the stairs.

They entered the living room and lay Jazz down on the couch.

"Danny, the paramedics are on the way. What happened?" Sam asked, rushing into the room.

"I don't know. She said she fell down the stairs," Danny explained. The back of his neck tingled, sending cold chills down his spine. His fingers were tingling as well.

"How are you?" Sam asked.

"Apparently, I'm healed in my ghost form," he said, looking around. He jumped. "Who just laughed?"

"Are you sure you're okay Danny?" Tucker asked, staring at Danny as if he were insane.

"I'm fine. Why?" he replied, annoyed.

"Because no one laughed," Sam answered.

"What? I could have sworn I heard-" Danny yelled and fell to his knees, holding his head.

"Danny, what's wrong?" Tucker asked.

"Just loud laughter and voices in my head," he replied roughly. His head felt like it was about to explode. Too much laughter….voices calling to him…..chanting…..

Two blue lights flashed in his eyes and pain shot through him. In horror, he realized he had changed back.

The intense pain was too much. Danny fell forward, still taunted by the voices…….

--------------------------

"I've never seen him so flipped out before," Tucker announced to Sam, sitting in Danny's desk chair. He spun around in circles absentmindedly.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Sam asked, pacing nervously up and down his room. She looked over to where Danny lay in his bed.

He looked so pale and exhausted. She was worried. Things had never been this bad before.

The paramedics had shown up less than five minutes after Danny had fainted, followed closely by Jack and Maddie Fenton, who were coming home from a mix up meeting. Both children had been declared unconscious; Jazz, a couple of bruises and scratches, Danny's case was the cause of overexertion. They had reluctantly been allowed to stay home. Both children had been asleep ever since.

"What was that?" Tucker asked. Suddenly Sam heard it too.

Danny grunted in his sleep, shaking his head back and forth against the pillow. He was shivering and sweating like mad.

Sam and Tucker rushed to him. Sam placed her hand on Danny's arm and pulled it.

"Danny! Wake up!" she said. _"Danny…..!"_

---------------------------------------

_"I don't understand what you want."_

_"Isn't it obvious? All of us want you out of our lives. There's really only one way to do that."_

_"Okay, you want me dead….so what else is new?"_

_"Danny!"_

_"Your friends are calling. But before you go….I wasn't trying to kill you."_

_"What?"_

-----------------------------------

Danny's eyes fluttered open and he gasped, coughing harshly.

"Danny? Are you alright?" Sam asked.

"Actually, no not really," Danny replied hoarsely. He sat up slowly in bed. His body was fine, well it felt better that was. His brain was a mess.

He felt the same tingling again.

"I gotta find Atheme," Danny said, standing up. His body didn't feel pain as if he were numb to it.

"Danny, what are you doing?" Tucker asked.

Danny didn't answer. He raised his hands and went ghost.

"Coming with?" he asked them.

"Danny, are you sure you're okay?" Sam asked, staring at him oddly.

"I'm fine. Are you coming or not?" He stared back and forth to his silent friends.

"Okay, I'll guess I'm going by myself. Better start off with the human plane; that's probably where she's lurking anyway."

He disappeared and left their side.

------------------------------------

Jazz's eyes flew open. She groaned, her head aching. She was lying in her bed. She remembered everything. Turning off the ghost zone, trying to turn herself into a-

She gasped and against her body's will, jumped out of bed and rushed over to the mirror. There was nothing different about her appearance, but Jazz wasn't surprised.

She remembered waking up in the lab and fainting, how Danny, in his ghost from had tried to save her- _Danny! _She thought. How on earth had he been able to lift her and had the strength to rescue her? Surely, he wasn't healing already?

The door opened a crack and Maddie poked her head in, checking up on her.

"You're awake!" she exclaimed. Jazz nodded, smiling brightly.

"Where's Danny?" Jazz asked.

"He's upstairs in his room. Jasmine are you alright?" Maddie walked over to her daughter and placed a hand over her forehead. "Your cheeks are awful red."

"Yeah, mom, I'm fine," Jazz said. She pulled away and kissed her on the cheek. "Everything's great now."

----------------------------------

Jazz opened her second story window, staring out at the wintery sky. Light snow had started to fall, and the sun could barely break through the clouds. The few leaves left on the trees clung desperately to the branches. She shivered as a frosty wind blew into her face.

Could she do it? She felt like she was risking her life enough lately. Electrocuting herself. But jumping out of a two story window was a little extreme she had to admit. Especially when she was only testing out her powers. And adding to that concern, she wasn't even sure if it had worked or not. And if it hadn't, all of her troubles would have been for nothing and she would never be able to help Danny.

Apparently Danny wasn't okay. Her mother had explained that he had probably been awakened when Jazz had "fallen down the stairs." He had pushed himself too hard, trying to help and had been successful until his body had caught up with his mind, forcing him to pass out.

Jazz felt a little guilty. After all, he had been trying to help her. She would repay him soon enough.

She climbed up onto the windowsill, staring down at the snow covered ground. Was it too late to say she was afraid of heights?

Jazz laughed nervously. She could do this. She'd been through worse right? Best case scenario, she would be able to save herself. Worst case scenario, she would receive a couple of broken bones.

She took a deep breath and stood up, hanging onto the pane.

"Here goes," she said. She let go and felt herself start to fall forward.

_Please, please….fly._

Nothing happened, and Jazz was about to hit the ground.

_Please……_

She continued falling through the air.

--------------------------------------

"Jack, I believe you, I do, but how do we know if we're sure? Last time she was fine. I mean, maybe we should just watch her just in case," Maddie pleaded.

"I'm telling you Maddie, there's something wrong. Maybe a ghost has concealed itself inside her, I'm not sure. But haven't you noticed she's been acting differently?"

They stood in the kitchen. Maddie tilted her head, not knowing why she was defending Jazz when part of her told her that Jack was right.

"Jack-"

"Don't you understand Maddie? I don't think there was a ghost hunters meeting today. I think she thought of that to get rid of us to do something."

"Jack-"

"And today. What if there really is a ghost inside of her and she was trying to fight it? We're helping her Maddie," he said.

"I would still like it if we started out small. Just watch her a little longer. Please," Maddie suggested, at last giving in slightly.

"All right. But if anything else happens, we're taking action."

-------------------------------------

Jazz saw bright light flash around her. _Great, _she thought. Her vision was blurry, her eyes burning. Surely she wasn't dead? She opened her eyes and nearly screamed. Nearly hyperventilating, she looked down.

She was floating.

IT HAD WORKED!!!!  
She laughed, then yelled when she dropped a couple of inches.

Jazz caught her reflection in the living room window.

Her hair was a vivid silver-white, flowing behind her in the wind. She wore an ice blue and silver jumpsuit, nearly identical to Danny's save for the colors, and her eyes were a pale, icy blue.

Why she didn't look like Danny. She didn't know, but no one looked the same right? It didn't matter, all she cared about was that it worked.

And now she had two things to do.

She closed her eyes, searching for the intangibility power she had seen Danny use. She felt a weird tingling sensation and looked down at herself. Except she wasn't there. Her body was invisible, and she couldn't feel herself.

Jazz screamed in joy.

--------------------------------

Jazz phased through the top of the attic and down into the upstairs hallway. It was a weird feeling, being able to transport between walls and floors. It was a brand new feeling, one she loved.

"Okay, change back now," she whispered to herself. There was a flash of light and she found her normal hand had returned.

She about went into Danny's room when she heard voices. She peered through the crack of his door, and saw that Danny was awake and was talking to Sam and Tucker.

"I gotta find Atheme," Danny said, standing up.

"Danny, what are you doing?" Tucker asked.

Danny didn't answer. He raised his hands and went ghost.

"Coming with?" he asked them.

"Danny, are you sure you're okay?" Sam asked, staring at him oddly.

"I'm fine. Are you coming or not?" He stared back and forth to his silent friends.

"Okay, I'll guess I'm going by myself. Better start off with the human plane; that's probably where she's lurking anyway."

Jazz saw him turn invisible easily. Then he was gone.

This was great. She could go into the ghost zone and not be seen by her brother. It was perfect. She'd find Atheme herself and teach her a lesson.

She closed her eyes and there was another flash of light. She stared at her silver colored glove, happy. Jazz couldn't believe that it had actually worked.

She went intangible, laughing, and phased through to her parents' lab.

"What was that?" Sam asked.

"Maybe I'm insane too," Tucker asked.

"You're not alone."

"So you heard laughing too?"

"I did. Tucker, this is serious. I think someone wants to truly injure Danny," Sam said.

-----------------------------------

Jazz pressed the button, opening the ghost zone. She stared into the creepy, glowing site, where shapes zoomed by. She could feel the cold already creeping out.

She took a deep breath and entered.

It was extremely cold. She heard a slight wailing and turned towards it, seeing nothing. Man this place was scary. She floated freely, not knowing where to start.

Jazz breathed out a swirl of blue smoke.

What in the heck was that? What was that supposed to mean? If that came with the job, she was definitely not going to get used to it. Cold chills sent shivers up and down her body. But she had seen it before, sort of. Hadn't Danny shivered before a ghost had attacked?

"Man, I'm never going to get used to that," she said to herself. She looked around for whatever it was if it was what she thought.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here."

Jazz flipped around.

Whoever it was, she didn't recognize him at all. He had a red and black jumpsuit on with a black cape billowing behind him, red eyes and black hair.

"I've never seen another halfa before," Jazz lied, rising higher.

"I have. No surprise. But we didn't meet to have small talk, did we?" He grinned mischievously and held his hand out.

A blast hit Jazz with enormous force. She reeled backwards. Darn it, she probably didn't have that power yet.

She caught herself in midair and stood up straight.

He grinned again and Jazz gasped.

"You look familiar, and I think I know who you are," Jazz exclaimed. She didn't really of course, but whatever made her sound tough.

"Who I was."

"What do you mean?" she asked, not believing her eyes as he cocked his head mysteriously.

"Danny Phantom doesn't exist anymore."

----------------------------------------

HA HA HA Laughs hysterically, I told you I'm having fun. How many of you expected that? Tell me if you did, cause I'll take away some hints for future readers.

Thanks for reading!

Lateraina Wolf


	6. Succumb

Hello. And here's when the plot begins twisting…..hee hee hee. Thanks to my lovely reviewers for making this story great. After this chapter, there are four more left, and then, I know the whole sequel thing can get out of hand, but there's a Ghost Gal 2 and 3.

To my reviewers:

Mcrystal, ChibiSess, GreyRavenNorth, lucyrocks73, soccergurl1990, BunnyGirl

Hilly: You'll see who the stranger is in this chapter.

The Fuzy Llama: Your review was hilarious. I started laughing and annoyed the crap out of my sister. Kudos!

Cakreut12: You'll see here soon!

So, enough talk and on with chapter six!

Chapter Six  
Succumb

Jazz gasped. No way. This was not Danny. The person she had seen changing in the alley behind Elmer's Pharmacy had not looked like this. Whoever the person was in front of her, was obviously insane.

"Oh, ha, ha. Danny Phantom. Right. All you wannabees are so stupid," she said, carefully. She wasn't sure how he'd react.

He smiled. "Believe what you want. I changed my image. Danny Phantom was kind of "naïve," whatever that means, I still don't know, and weak. For some odd reason, I've been changed and I like it."

Jazz refused to believe him. This guy _was _insane.

Maybe he was insane. The boy in front of him seemed to fad in and out like an old TV set. Every fade she saw a small silver flash.

"So who are you then?" she asked.

"I changed my name. It's Dark Phantom now," he said.

Jazz laughed as if bored. "You really are obsessed aren't you? Maybe you should get your own life."

"You're crushed on me aren't you?" he asked, joking.

"No, that's gross. I-I don't' even—"she stammered. He really didn't know who she was, otherwise he definitely wouldn't have said that.

"You're pretty new, aren't you?" he asked. He kept fading and Jazz wondered what the heck was happening to him.

"Am I that obvious?" she asked.

"Most ghosts now how to block that power," he explained.

"Oh, okay. So you said Danny Phantom doesn't exist anymore. What does that mean exactly?" she said.

"It means I changed my name," he replied.

"You're not Danny Phantom!" she yelled.

He laughed evily. "Wanna bet?" He took his hands together and fired a blast of powerful energy.

Jazz didn't dodge quick enough again and she flew through the air. She caught herself, and flew back to where they had met.

_Why that annoying, insolent, wannabee ghost, _she thought angrily.

He remained there, smiling. She made the first move, striking out with her fist. He blocked it with his arms and grabbed her other hand. With unnatural strength he threw her as hard as she could.

Jazz grabbed his leg before she flew too far away and surprised, he didn't pull away. They flew backwards, smashing into a rock. She landed on top of him, him being the one shoved against the hard stone.

Something flashed behind her. She pulled away and turned around.

Jazz's heart seemed to stop. The boy behind her faded and emitted a black and red circle that traveled throughout him. Instead of the red eyes, black hair, long cape, the boy had silver-white hair and green eyes.

"No, no, no," she muttered, her hand against her mouth. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. This was not her brother. This had to be some sort of person….

He groaned, his eyes closed. His hand moved up to his forehead, above his eyebrows.

Jazz couldn't take it anymore. Whoever this was, she couldn't let him see her. She backed away and jumped off the small rock.

Flying absentmindedly, she felt a tear run down her cheek. She couldn't believe it, she wouldn't believe it.

But a small thought in the back of her mind told her to. It had looked like Danny. _It was Danny._

So lost in thought, Jazz wasn't paying attention. She smacked into something. Another stream of blue came from her mouth and she shivered with the sudden cold. She turned around to apologize.

And Atheme stared back at her.

---------------------------------------------

Danny groaned. He didn't want to open his eyes. His head ached for some reason and his body was sore as if he'd fallen down the stairs.

A weird wail sounded around him and he suddenly noticed the extreme cold.

His eyes snapped open. He jumped, sitting up fast.

He was lying on a rock inside the eerie Ghost Zone. How in the hell had he gotten here? Cold chills shot through him and he rubbed his arms, trying to get warm.

No memories came to him. The last thing he remembered was he had been talking to Jazz.

So how had he ended up here?

"_I brought us here."_

Danny looked around for the voice, but there wasn't a single ghost in sight.

"Who's I?" he whispered, still looking around.

_"I think you know exactly who "I" am."_

"Oh, really? Enlighten me," he snapped.

This was some idiotic ghost's idea of fun. He had to admit, he was kind of creeped out. Especially since it could be anywhere, clearly invisible.

_"Are you sure you want to know?"_

"Didn't I ask?" He was tired of the stupid ghost's games.

_"Fine."_

There was a flash of light and a light haze appeared before him. Inside the haze were two, red, glowing eyes and black hair.

"I'm you Danny Phantom."

----------------------------------------------

"Watch where you're going," Atheme snapped, brushing herself off.

_I know that voice, _something in Jazz's mind said. She looked at the ghost and her eyes caught on to a sack of arrows strapped behind her back.

Wasn't Danny hit by an arrow?

Something triggered in Jazz's head and with all of her strength, she grabbed onto Atheme's shoulders and threw her as hard as possible to the nearest rock.

"Atheme right?" she asked, zooming over hurriedly. She pressed two hands to her shoulders, hoping that her assumption was right. Otherwise, she would probably get her—

"What the hell is your problem?" the girl asked, trying to struggle free.

"Are you Atheme, or not?" she asked.

"It depends on who's asking."

"Say it's the one who wants some information. Ghost Gal, to be precise," Jazz said, raising her eyebrows.

"Fine. I'm Atheme. Now what do you want?"

"Did you cast some spell over Danny Phantom?" she asked.

"Oh, you're a bright one."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing. I didn't do anything except shoot the weapon."

"Why did you do it? What did he ever do to you?" Jazz yelled, using every ounce of strength she had not to jump on Atheme.

"He was a threat to all of us. And trust me, I'm just one of the ghosts who are taking action. I was just the first," Athem spat back, grinning.

A fire blazed inside Jazz and she gripped the girl ghost's arms harder.

"And so you had to kill him?" Jazz asked.

"Who said I was trying to kill him?" Atheme said. "Your brother will heal fine. Big deal."

Jazz became angrier.

"Ow," Atheme cried, trying to break away from Jazz's grip.

"It is a big deal."

Reaching behind her, she almost forgot that she had brought the Fenton Thermos with her. She opened the lid, hoping it would work, and pressed the button. And Atheme caught off guard, screamed as she swirled inside and sucked into the container.

Jazz smiled into the darkness. "Nobody messes with my little brother."

------------------------------------------

Danny backed away. "What?" he asked.

"You heard me."

He stared into the spirit's red eyes.

"Who are you?"

"I told you. I'm the one who's going to make us great."

"Us? Great? And how are you going to do that?"

"We'll be powerful. We can get back at that girl."

"You'll have to go through me first. You didn't have to hurt her," she said.

"Fine. Maybe I will."

The haze jumped behind him and Danny swirled around and punched out so that it wouldn't do anything. But his hand went straight through his middle.

"Nice try. But you haven't mastered this trick yet."

The spirit disappeared, and Danny felt the strangest thing happen to his body. The spirit evaded his thoughts and soon he felt as if he were falling into a deep hole, and there he was trapped at the bottom, unable to get out. He tried to fight, but it was no use.

A voice in his head taunted him, and he couldn't get it out.

"Let's go see what havoc we can make," he felt it say.

------------------------------------------------------

Jazz stepped out of the Ghost Zone and into the familiarity of her parents' lab. She had been lucky she had managed to remember how to get back.

Looking around in case there was anybody there, Jazz closed her eyes and felt the change in her body as she returned to normal mode.

That's when she heard a gasp from over in the corner. She felt her eyes grow wide, matching those of the two that were coming out from inside the Specter Speeder.

"Jazz?" Sam asked, incredulously.

"Hey, Tucker, hey Sam," Jazz said innocently. Please tell me they didn't see a thing….

"How—how did you-" Sam stammered. For once, Tucker remained silent, staring down at her oddly.

"You saw me?"

"We were looking for Danny. He was acting strange, and we were going to go see if he was in the Ghost Zone. Jazz…are you okay?"

"No, I think you're right. I think there is something wrong with Danny," she agreed.

"Yeah, we kind of guessed that. But I meant….how did you do that?"

Jazz sighed, feeling close to breaking point. "Remember how I saw Danny transforming behind the alley, and then you guys saw me?"

They nodded, Sam remembering the excuse she had made, _"Of course not. Ghosts aren't real. Jazz, you sound like your father."_

"Well, later when Danny saved me, I figured out what he was. I know he's a ghost. And I'm not going to tell anyone," she assured them.

"But that still doesn't explain how you just—how you just-" Tucker tried to point out, not sure how to describe it. He'd only seen Danny do that before.

"Danny was attacked by a ghost, Atheme. She's the one who shot him down the other night," she explained. "I talked to my dad and discovered that he had become ghost by the accident in the lab."

"But, still, how are you like this?" Sam asked.

"I'm like Danny now. I turned off the power and then stepped into the portal, the same thing that happened to Danny."

Sam gasped. "Jazz, you could have killed yourself."

"I know that. But I had to help Danny. And now he needs our help. I'm not sure what's wrong with him."

"So you're a halfa too?" Tucker asked.

"Is that what you call it?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah. Jazz, I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into. Danny's had practice at this," Sam said.

"I just want to help Danny. I'll do anything. I'm just tired of him being hurt all of the time. I thought if there was another halfa around to help, he wouldn't be."

"Jazz! We're home!" called a voice.

"Oh my gosh, what time is it?" she asked, wondering why her parents were home already.

"It's almost seven," Tucker asked, checking his watch.

"I've been in there for two hours?" she asked, disbelieving.

"Jazz? Danny?" her mother called from upstairs.

"Come on, we'll have to talk later," Jazz said, rushing to the stairs. Sam and Tucker followed her and entered the kitchen.

"How was your meeting?" Jazz asked, innocently, walking over to the table. Her mother and father turned around, staring at her oddly.

Sam and Tucker stood uncomfortably in the corner. She hoped they weren't afraid of her. But she didn't know what to tell them other than the truth.

"Why were you in the lab?" her mother asked.

"I was showing Sam and Tucker around the Specter Speeder," she said. "They seem to like it."

Sam decided to ignore Jazz's lie, and Tucker smiled. What? The Specter Speeder was pretty awesome.

"Oh," her dad said.

"So how'd it go?"

"It must have been cancelled. We came up to the city, looking for it, and we couldn't find it. When we asked for directions, the people we asked weren't sure what we were talking about. So it really wasn't fun, other than your mother nearly running over a tree."

"If that stupid truck would have put the straps on the trees better, it would have never happened," her mother said irritably.

"Oh, sorry. I must have gotten a bad website," Jazz lied.

Her father raised an eyebrow and again, she didn't like the way he was looking at her.

"Where's Danny?"

"Right here," said a voice. She turned her head to see her black haired brother coming down the stairs and stepping into the kitchen doorway.

"Danny?" she asked, confused. How had he gotten up there?

"What?"

Jazz felt a sudden tickle in her throat and Danny suddenly coughed. Both siblings turned away as the bright blue streams of light came out.

"Are you alright?" Maddie asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Danny and Jazz said in unison. Jazz shivered. She had figured it out at last. The little streak must alert her when a ghost was around.

"I swallowed too quick," Danny said.

"How are you feeling son?" Jack asked.

"Fine. Hey, Sam, hey Tucker. When did you get here?" he asked, spotting his friends.

Jazz stared at them while her brother's attention was turned towards his friends. She pressed a finger to her lips, her blue-green eyes pleading. Sam sighed, and nodded.

Danny turned around, and gave her a devilish look, smiling. And Jazz had to admit, she felt sudden cold chills travel up her spine.

"I've got homework to do," she said. "Call me when dinner's ready." She left the room, trying to act normally. When she closed the door to her room, she heard footsteps pounding up the stairs and then pass her door, going into the room next to her; Danny's.

Closing her eyes in concentration, she focused on turning herself into her ghost half. There was a flash of light and she opened her eyes to see herself in her vanity mirror.

"This is so cool," she muttered to herself. She giggled, and then turned red. But she had to admit, she was loving this. Her silver gloved hands, her blue outfit, her pretty blue eyes.

But she had to find out what was happening to her brother.

She concentrated all of her strength and she felt a tingle as her body became intangible. Jazz jumped up and soared over into the next room, floating by Danny's computer desk.

"Are you feeling okay Danny?" Sam asked, sitting in front of her in Danny's swivel desk chair.

Danny's reply was cut off when his ghost sense went off.

"That's the second time that's happened. Maybe we should go investigate," he said, shivering slightly. He looked around and his eyes spotted a clock.

Something in him still cared….

"Hey, you guys go to the concert," he said, trying to sound as cheerful as possible. "You've got tickets."

"We don't want to go without you," Sam protested.

"But you want to go. I'll be fine. Just tell me how it goes, but you'd better hurry, it'll start in an hour," he said.

"Danny—"

"Don't worry about it, you go. It's cool. You shouldn't have to lose a once in a lifetime opportunity because I was being careless," he said.

"Thanks Danny," Tucker said sincerely.

"You'd better go," he said again.

Tucker stood up and waited by the doorway, waving to him, gratefulness obvious on his face. Sam smiled and he was surprised when she wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Thanks Danny. And you weren't being careless. No one could have seen that coming," she whispered.

"Perhaps," he said.

She let go and walked out of the door and joined Tucker, waving to him before he disappeared.

_"See, that wasn't so hard."_

Jazz almost gasped. She'd never heard her brother say something in such a low pitch before. And since when did he start talking to himself.

_"Now let's go to the Ghost Zone, to find the girl."_

In horror, she realized Danny was talking about her. But it was almost like he wasn't trying to say anything.

Something was wrong.

"No, I don't want to hurt her," his normal voice said.

_"She hurt you. What is the difference?"_

"I won't let you."

Jazz was thoroughly confused and terrified at the same time. Her brother surely wasn't insane…..

_"It doesn't matter, you don't have a choice. I do."_

With that, Danny moaned and then was enveloped by a flash of light. She felt a tear run down her cheek as she gained sight of a black haired, red eyed, long caped ghost.

The ghost became a thin outline and then plunged into the floor, which Jazz knew was the lab.

Someone or something was making him do things he didn't want to.

An anger burned inside Jazz. Jumping down, she followed him into the lab. The ghost opened the Fenton Portal and then leapt into the Ghost Zone.

He was going to pay….and she was going to save him.

She waited a second and then shot into the eerie zone before the doors closed on her.

"I thought you'd be back here."

She turned around to face what was once her brother. Another anger rushed through her and she threw out her hand preparing to punch him.

He stopped her punch and tried it himself, smiling all the while. She ducked and kicked out, and he pushed away just in time.

He joined his hands together and a ball of red light appeared inside them. Summoning all of her power, Jazz went intangible just as he shot it towards her.

She kicked out again, and this time she hit him. He reeled backwards and then layed out, kicking out at her feet. She jumped up in the air and grabbed onto his shoulders.

He got free by getting a pretty good punch to her stomach and she held out her hand, ready to punch again.

But something else happened instead.

A blast of blue fire shot from her hand and hit the boy in the stomach. He cried out and then stared at her.

She gasped, staring down at her hands. Was it true she had the power already?

Her amazement distracted her and the next thing she knew she had been struck by his ectoblasts and was soaring through the air.

She back flipped in the air and managed to stop in the air. Looking around, preparing to fight again, she was shocked when she saw no one was there.

What a coward. Why didn't the damn posesser show true courage and fight?

She was in slight pain.

"What a show," said a voice behind her.

She turned around and her ghost sense went off. A ghost floated a little higher above her, and she flew up to his level.

"I'm new at this, don't scoff."

"I've never seen you before," he said.

"I told you I'm new."

"What's your name?" he asked, staring at her curiously.

"Ghost Gal."

"I meant your real name."

"That's none of your business."

"Fine. I just wanted to offer help, but if you don't want it."

"Wait—what help?"

"I saw you're fighting. Not bad, but it could use some work. And that power of yours is rare."

"So what do you want?"

"I want the same thing you do. To get back at the boy you were fighting."

"You know him?"

"No. Not really. But he's been a strange hell to all of us."

"So I've heard."

"I can help you control your power."

"Why would you want to help me?" she asked. A ghost, actually wanted to help her? Weren't ghosts supposed to be creepy and evil? She shut that one down, considering it only made her half creepy and evil.

"I told you, we're both hunting the boy."

"Who are you?" she asked, staring up at the ghost. He was older than her, and had a weird intimidating composure.

"I'd prefer to be called Vlad Plasmius."

-----------------------------------------------

Ha, ha! God, I love writing this. It went kind of fast, I know, so sorry if anyone was confused about that. But if you have any questions, feel free to email me or post it on a review.

Please R&R!

Lateraina Wolf


	7. Fire

Sheesh. Took me so long to update this one, and I apologize. Oh, and yes, for the reviewer that asked, there is a Ghost Gal 2 and 3 after this story is finished. I'm assuming you all saw Maternal Instincts over the weekend. It's my new favorite episode.

So thanks to my reviewers!

Kraven The Hunter: I know. But just using as a bit of perspective I guess.

Penguin x6, Caz33, cakreut12, soccergurl1990, Rainstorm Amaya

The Fuzy Llama: I swear, every time I read your reviews, they crack me up. But, sorry Fuzy, wrong again.

Sahira Flame: I try to slow down, but then I get too detailed. Maybe I'll try it, I did in this chapter at least.

Chapter Seven

Fire

"Vlad Plasmius? What kind of a name is that?" Jazz asked. She automatically wanted to clap a hand to her mouth, but resisted it. Did she actually just say that?

"Yes, you may think so," he said, not acting angered at all, which only made her worry more. "But it's better than some names you find in the Ghost Zone, you have to admit."

"Yeah, like Dark Phantom," Jazz said, laughing. "What a bunch of crock. I guess that ghost is like obsessed with Danny."

"First name basis? Do you know our young ghost hunter?" Vlad asked, glancing at her suspiciously.

"I simply forgot the Phantom part," she answered quickly. _Slow down Jazz. You keep this up and you'll spill your secret._

"I see. However, the ghost you were fighting was Danny Phantom," he said, staring off into the distance as if searching for him.

"What do you know about this?" she demanded, her heart breaking. How is it that when she becomes a good ghost, he became a bad ghost?

"Not much. Why, are you interested?" he asked.

"Perhaps. I want to get the ghost who did this to him," she snapped.

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you're not the one infatuated with him?"

"That's just gross, no," she said firmly. She shook the image from her head, and stared at him intently. "What do you know about it?"

"All I know is that he was injured, apparently by one of the many ghosts after him. And I'm sure, you know how he's faring physically," he said, amusement in his eyes.

"So what if I do?" she asked. She wasn't sure what she was doing exactly. She wanted to act tough, but not so much to get her killed.

"Hm…..well, apparently the ghost, Atheme, the one who shot him with her enchanted arrows, has many different powers," he said.

"Like what?"

"Her arrows possess whatever she is feeling at the moment. If she wants someone to become half ghost, they become half ghost. If she wants them to be invisible, they become invisible. If she wants them to turn dark, they turn dark," he replied.

She got it. "So the arrow really wasn't meant to kill him, it was meant to make him evil," she admitted.

"Aren't you intelligent?" he said sarcastically.

She decided to ignore him. "Do you know anything else?"

"On Danny Phantom, or Dark Phantom? No. We've been old enemies for a long time now," he said. "But I have information on other things."

"As in?" Jazz was getting impatient. She had to be patient though. If she pushed him, he might never tell her anything.

"Several groups have been organizing together. Some are trying to actually hunt down and remove him from the world forever. While other ghosts, like Atheme, have decided to take matters into their own hands and convert him to the dark side, which she's been successful already."

"How do I stop them?"

"You don't," he said very plainly. "As a new ghost, you would do well to stay out of the way. Let fate come to pass."

"So what, I just let Danny die?" she asked, incredulously. "Are you really that pitiless?"

"Honestly, yes. But don't make the mistake in thinking you're the only one here who has been trying to do things to help your friend," he said.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It doesn't matter, does it?" He looked at her and swished his cape around. Jazz had to admit, he was very intimidating.

"So, back to my previous question," he said.

"And what was that?"

"You're new at this. I offered to help. Train you," he replied.

"What do you plan on teaching me?" she asked.

"Power control, shields, aiming," he added with a slight smirk. "And some basic defense."

She bit her lip. Here was this perfectly, sinister ghost, who she barely knew, but seemed to get around the Ghost Zone a lot, offering to teach _her _ghost techniques? What was the catch?

"There's no price you have to pay of course. I have plenty of money already," he said. He stared at her curiously again. "Are you sure we haven't met before?"

"I told you I'm new. This is my first, well, second time into the ghost zone," she said.

"Enlighten me on something," he asked.

"What?"

"How did you manage to become a ghost?" he asked. "Let alone get into the Ghost Zone. Many spirits here are eager to get out of this place, coming up to the earth."

"It's also very personal," she said.

He raised an eyebrow again.

"Let's just say I was helping someone, and leave it at that," she said.

"Danny?" he asked.

"I said let's leave it at that," she said.

"Very well." He sighed. "So…do we have a deal?"

She looked around again, wiggling her fingers nervously. Finally, she made up with her mind. "Deal." He held out his hand, smiling, and she took it, sealing the compromise.

"First things first." He floated over to a rock's ledge, landing gracefully. "Are you a Ghost or Halfa?" he asked.

"Halfa," she replied.

"Then, you need to have control over changing back and forth between forms. There are multiple ways to do this. One, don't get hurt too badly. The other, is a power stopper."

He waved two fingers in the air and a streak of reddish pink lightning appeared where his fingers moved. He formed the shape of a triangle and when he snapped his fingers together, the shape expanded wide enough to surround him, and then entered his body.

"What did it do?" Jazz asked, intrigued and fascinated.

"It makes sure that I'm the only one with power to change back. This way, if you get hurt too bad, you won't change back into your human form, and powerless," he said.

"Really?" she asked.

"You are able to do it too." He made the motion in the air again, showing her. "Call upon a force of energy from inside you. And draw it."

She closed her eyes and focused. She felt a slight tingling, and opened her eyes, drawing the shape in the air. Where her fingers were, appeared streaks of blue light, forming a triangle. She removed her hands, and it went on its own, expanding and then entering her body. She felt stronger as it engulfed her body, more powerful.

"Very well done," he said, mildly impressed. "Remember it only lasts an hour. Shall we move on?"

She nodded excitedly, more like a child than her sixteen year old self. But she was amazed. This was her power. Her power. She'd never imagined having it before.

"Teleportation and cloning, we will deal with much later. For now, since you are a beginner, it will be much too difficult," he said.

Even though she wouldn't have minded, she knew he was right. So she waited for him to continue.

"Ectoplasmic energy blasts, or in your special case, fire blasts, are also controllable. Aim, precision, and motive are key techniques needed for the control."

He held out his hand, and a bright ball of energy came from nowhere on his palm, circling and floating, looking like real fire almost.

"This is what they call a Shifter. It's similar to yours, except much more powerful. If I am right that you have it, it will be very useful to you." He paused for a minute, collecting his thoughts. "To use the Shifter, you must have a clear visualization of the power you wish to copy. What a Shifter does, is copy another's power, and turn it into a much more dangerous weapon."

"Dangerous like enough to kill someone dangerous?" she asked.

"It depends on what it is. Most ghosts, including Danny Phantom, Atheme, and others, have the ability to kill, even if they don't realize it. This is where you have to be careful. If you want just to shock someone, be sure that the power only shocks someone."

"And how do we tell the difference?"

"Color codes. Red and pink and orange are neutral. Green, blue, and yellow are harmless, just little helpers. But black, silver, and white are very destructive. Lightning, fire, water, wind, electricity, and ecto plamsic energy blasts are usually the only things Shifters copy, unless you are intending to use deathly powers. Do you follow me so far?"

"Yes."

"Good, then we'll continue," he said. "You can call up a Shifter at any time. You just have to witness the power first. Watch. I'm going to show you an ecto plasmic energy ball, and I want you to copy it," he said.

His eyes glowed momentarily, and he stared down at his hand. A bright, pink ball floated above his palm, glowing eerily.

"Now copy it. Focus all your strengths," he said.

She closed her eyes, clearly visulazing the power in her mind. She felt a burning sensation in her eyes and opened them. To her amazement, a repeat of the same, ecto plasmic energy appeared in her hand, only a different color, blue.

"Why are mine always blue?" she asked, confused.

"I'm not sure why. But every ghost is unique, making their powers form to match them," he said. "You are a very talented ghost."

"What next?"

"How are you on flying?"

"I'm not real big on the heights, but I think I'll have to get over that," she said, laughing.

"Yes, you'll have to do that," he said.

"But otherwise, I think I've got it," she said.

"Good. And changing back to human mode to ghost form and back again?" he asked.

She felt a sudden suspicion. "I've got that too."

"Alright."

She was glad he'd moved on.

"Intangibility and invisibility?" he asked.

"They're both fine," she said.

"Well, I can offer more, but not for today," he said. He placed an arm on her shoulder. Jazz felt an uncomfortable shudder go through her. The next thing she knew, her whole body was tingling, and there was a flash of light as she changed back to her human form.

She screamed as she felt herself fall backwards in alarm, slipping off the edge. This was it….she'd fall to her death, with the great nothingness below her in the Ghost Zone.

But an arm gripped hers just in time, and pulled her up. She shrugged him off, and stared into the eyes of the stranger ghost.

She'd been tricked. She glared at him, not knowing why she wasn't turning back into her ghost form and zooming off. Looking up into his eyes, she expected to see a triumphant gaze in his eyes, but she didn't. It was surprise she saw.

"Jazmine?" he asked.

She froze, her eyes wide.

"H—how…do you know my name?" she stammered.

"You too?...I thought…." He seemed to have problems speaking himself.

"Who are you?" she asked, freaked out, and shaking.

"I know you. You know me too, but not in this form. Had I known who you were in the first place, this would have been easier."

"Easier for what? So you could kill me?"

"I never had the intention of killing you and your brother Jazz," he said.

She closed her eyes, changing back to her ghost form, silver gloves and blue bodysuit. Glowing blue eyes and silvery hair.

"So what did you want?" she demanded.

"Look at this would you?" asked a voice. They both flipped around to see what looked like a great big, chrome robot looking thing staring back at them. Flaming blue hair accented his many, technical objects adorning him.

"What do you need Skulker?" Plasmius snapped, annoyed.

"Who's this?" he asked, ignoring him, and staring straight at Jazz.

"Ghost Gal," she replied.

"Half human, half ghost," he said. "Seems like we're starting a new species. You and that insolent little ghost—"

Plasmius dug around his cape, under the eye of Skulker, who was staring only at Jazz, who was confused. Who was this guy? He pulled out a tiny, yet expensive instrument, and started pushing buttons.

"—who I will catch and add to my collection or—"

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Plasmius asked, hiding the electronic again.

There was a large beeping noise that reminded Jazz of the corral music they played for the bull fights and horse races.

Skulker stared at his wrist. "Fly to library. Get a book… on that darn gorilla," he said miserably. Not by his fault, two metal wings popped out from his back and he hung his head as he was helplessly flown away.

Jazz turned to Plasmius, who shook his head.

"One of my servants. He's had a run in with your brother a couple of times," he explained. "Skulker is a collector of rare and unique things."

"Interesting," she said sarcastically, hoping he'd get the hint.

He did. "I won't tell anyone your secret Jazmine, or should I say Ghost Gal. Very odd name, I must admit though."

"I got it from my father," she said. She didn't know why she said that.

"Your father," he said angrily.

"What?" she asked. "How do you know all of us?"

"Like I said, I've met you before."

"Then why won't you tell me who you are?" she asked.

"How about this. I will keep your secret. But you won't know my real name."

"You mean blackmail?" she asked, cringing.

"You never know."

She sighed. "Fine." Her first day. How to describe it. Chaotic. She was getting blackmailed by a ghost who was helping her at the same time, her brother was becoming evil, and she had already ticked off another ghost. What a day. But she reminded herself of something. Her brother had to go through this everyday. Now she had to help him.

"Is there any counter spell for getting rid of Atheme's spell on Danny?" she asked.

"Now I understand why you have such an interest in him. He's your brother," he said. "But no, I have no clue on how to reverse it. You'll have to see Atheme yourself, or deal with him."

"I'm going to find it," she declared, both to herself and Plasmius.

"Well, I've taught you some basics. Now you're closely prepared for any weak or medium ghost that you face. But I don't know how young Danny ranks," he said.

"Want to find out?"

Jazz jumped about a foot into the air, literally. Twisting around, she saw a pair of glowing red eyes watching her, only about six feet away from them.

"I'll leave you two alone. Come to me if you ever need any more assistance," Plasmius said. There was a flash of light and he disappeared from her side.

She stared at the empty spot, angered and relieved at the same time.

The boy flew over to her, and they glanced into each other's eyes.

"Making friends with the enemy?" he asked.

"It's none of your business Danny," she snapped.

"The name Danny means nothing to me anymore," he said.

"Oh, I see. So what are you going to go by then? Daniel?" Jazz asked. If she knew her brother, he'd get angry at being called that. But she had to remind herself that this wasn't her brother, sort of.

But he was ticked. "Don't ever call me that."

"What's the matter? Ghost Gal too much for you?" she taunted. If she could get him angry, maybe he'd snap out of it. Her brother's true nature would break through.

"Ghost Gal? What kind of stupid name is that? That's just about as stupid as Danny Phantom," he said.

"I made it up," she said, feeling a twinge of annoyance. "Listen, I can help you." She tried a new approach. Anger didn't seem to be working.

"I don't need your help," he said. "In fact, I don't think anyone needs your help." He held out his hands, and a burst of silver light appeared in his hands. "So let's end it there then."

And he threw it as hard as he could at her.

Sorry, I just had to add the whole Skulker thing in there. I've always thought it was hilarious. Anyway, it's starting to get a little bit interesting. Brother vs. Sister. Who will win? Wouldn't you like to know? Tell me who you're siding with, I like to hear what you think. Think of it as an intellectual question. Please RR and tell me who you think will win! And I'll try and update for once.

Sneak peek below!

Lateraina Wolf

_Chapter Eight?_

_Jazz felt his dark eyes circling him, and tried to watch his every movement. She didn't know why she was trembling, why she was afraid. She was insane. This was her brother. But a voice spoke to her, her conscience. "He's not your brother anymore…."_

_And she knew it had to be true. An obsessive impulse came over her. She wanted to help him more than anything. And if it involved exposing herself, so be it._

_"Danny—" she began._

_"Dark Phantom," he corrected._

_"Can you teach me the dark side?" she asked._

_His mouth dropped open, staring at her in surprise. "What?"_

_"You're right. Being evil sounds exhilarating, I want you to teach me," she said. She hoped this would work. She dropped down to the ground of her parents' lab, and watched in amazement as he followed her. _

_"You want me to teach you how to be a bad ghost?" he asked. Now he had another look in his eyes. It was suspicion._

_She turned around, walking to the dark, powerless Fenton Portal. The lever next to it was still pulled down from where they had crashed into it. "Well, yeah. I've watched you, and I realize, yes, I want to learn. I want to be evil. I want to be powerful."_

_"Uh, huh," he said, shaking his head, and looking down. Maybe he did understand._

_He stared behind her thoughtfully, at the portal, and began walking towards her. Laying an icy hand on her shoulder, he gave in, and smiled at her._

_"You really want to learn?" he asked._

_"I'll be your slave, if I must," Jazz said, trying to laugh convincingly._

_"Okay. What are you willing to risk?"_

_"Anything," she replied firmly. Oh, my god, he was really falling for it._

_"Really?"_

_"Yes." She was getting good at talking to people._

_"Even death?" he asked._

_"What do you mean?" She pulled away, her eyes narrowed. _

_He smiled. "Death." He flew towards her and shoved her roughly with his hands. Unprepared, she flew backwards until she hit the back of the portal room with a hard thud._

_"Death comes to all doesn't it?" he asked, staring at her from the doorway. _

_She rubbed her head, stars dancing in her eyes._

_"Now it's your turn," he said. He raised his hand-and pulled the lever up._


	8. Deadly

Hello! Yay, thanks for giving me some more reviews. Like three of my others, this story is finally coming to a close, but don't worry, there's two sequels. Thanks to my reviewers!

Evillittlegurlie, Caz33, The Fuzy Llama, cakreut13, lunashevenlywacher, LaBOBuren x2, Anne Camp aka Obi-quiet (x7), Rainstorm Amaya, Kraven the Hunter, Penguin x6

There's a sneak peek below!

Chapter Eight

Deadly

Jazz went intangible just as the blast shot towards her. She could feel the darkness and evil coming off of it in waves. He was pure evil.

"Danny, stop. Snap out of this!" she cried hopefully. She turned invisible and flew carefully around him.

"What do you think you're doing? I've been a ghost for a few months now, you would think I'd get the hang of things," he said.

"Really? Then, how come you haven't heard of me?" she asked. An idea popped into her head and she went for it, becoming visible again. "Surely, if you're truly good at your "job" you should have heard of Ghost Gal."

"Don't play dumb with me. You're just like the rest of them. Except for your alignment of course," he said.

She knew her alignment was good. Somewhere inside him, her brother was too. "I don't want to fight you."

"Oh. I see," he said. "That's too bad."

He flew towards her with amazing speed. She turned around and blasted off the other direction, heading back to the Fenton Portal. She needed to be on familiar territory if she really had to fight her own brother.

"You can run, but you can't hide," he taunted, close to her.

She closed her eyes and became invisible. But not before he sent another wave of ecto-energy at her again. It hit her squarely and she stopped, clutching her pounding head as she flipped over several times.

She felt a tingling sensation in her hands. Her Shifter power. All she needed to do was to—She felt electricity flash through her and thrust her arm out. From her palm came a bolt of white energy.

His red eyes were surprised for a moment, but he froze in midair and ducked, forming a shield around him.

"I don't know how you did that, but I intend to find out," he threatened.

"You have to catch me first," she challenged. She turned around again and started flying as fast as she could, knowing he was chasing close behind her. But then she saw the familiar hexagonal shape of a doorway; the Fenton Portal.

Willing herself to go faster, she flipped over and glanced back for a moment. He was still following at a fast pace, only a foot or two behind her. She went intangible and soared through the doors of the Portal, arriving into her parents' lab.

She looked behind her, but he wasn't following her. She floated down to the ground, watching…but no movement, no noise, no ghostly sight came. Suspicious, she carefully walked over to it.

Just as he flew in at the same time. The two crashed into each other and flew together, colliding into something. Of course, she was the one who smashed into it, and looking up, she saw a vibrant flash and suddenly, the light from the Ghost Zone turned off as it lost power. They'd run into the lever that turned it on and off.

"How did you know about this place?" he demanded, pulling away from her immediately.

"Lucky guess, I suppose," she replied, rubbing the back of her neck.

"You amaze me. After everything I do, you still try and be nice. If I didn't know any better, you remind me of someone," he said. Over their conversation, Jazz could hear a storm raging outside.

"Really? And who's that?" she asked, trying not to smile.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he asked. He became invisible and the next thing she knew, a powerful ectoplasmic ball came flying at her and hit her. She flew in the air clumsily, but managed to stop herself before she hit the wall.

"Danny, I don't want to fight you!" she shouted. She was tiring out fast. He'd been half ghost all of two days. She wondered how much more her power could handle.

"Why? Don't tell me you're scared?" he challenged.

She didn't know where he was, meaning he was invisible still and could be anywhere. Once again, she had to remind herself she couldn't be afraid. Not of her brother…no matter how much he had changed.

"Ha ha. Is that some kind of joke?" she retorted, amazed at how calm she sounded.

"Depends. Are you?" said his voice.

She threw out her hand and shot out a blast of blue energy to the corner where she heard it. It hit nothing but the wall and his dark laugh filled the air between them.

"I'm over here," he whispered.

"Stop this Danny!" she yelled. "You and I both know this isn't you. If the real Danny can hear me, let him. Listen to me! Fight back! Don't let him win; you're stronger than that."

"No! Shut up!" he shouted. He appeared over in the opposite corner and she saw him struggle, his hands on his head.

"Danny, I know you're in there," she continued hopefully. She advanced slowly towards him. "Fight this. I know you can."

He floated slowly to the ground, yelling with effort from both sides trying to win. He was fighting back.

In a whirl of bright lights, something happened but she had to cover her bright blue eyes for the powerful light. Then it stopped. She took her hand away and gasped.

A boy with silver-white hair and green eyes now stood before her, but then his eyes glazed over and he collapsed to the ground.

"Danny?" she asked, rushing over to him. Carefully, she took his arm and rolled him over gently onto his back. He seemed to be unconscious.

She sat down; she wanted to wait until he woke up. Of course, she'd have to be cautious, in case he would wake up and see her and think she was a ghost out to get him.

"I knew you could do it Danny," she said. "You've got a fighter in you." She ruffled his hair and leaned down to wake him.

Suddenly, his eyes flashed open…except they were a bright red color. She felt a hand to her throat.

"I'll admit it was an exercise to get past him after you finally reached him, but you know what they say; exercise makes you stronger," he said darkly.

She coughed harshly, barely able to breathe under his grasp. She tried going intangible, but her powers were against her as she struggled.

He stood up and became the evil, dark haired ghost Atheme had created had created out of him.

A large crack of thunder boomed loud overhead. Both Jazz and Danny looked up in unison as the lights flashed off overhead, pitching them into darkness.

Jazz felt a tingling sensation inside of her and braced herself for death. But it never came. Instead, she felt a new surge of power and without her knowledge, her eyes turned a pure white color, emitting electricity.

A flash of white lightning streaked down from the ceiling and into Danny. He let go and cried out, a mixture of anger, shock, and pain.

Her eyes returned to normal and she stared at him threateningly. He glanced back, shaking with some unknown source.

"What are you, an X-Man now?" he teased.

"You always did love your comics Danny," she said.

"Shut up! You will not speak to him," he snapped. "In a few short hours, "Danny" will be dead to everyone. And people will soon find out what true evil is. In this world, evil will always prevail over good. And there's nothing you can do about it."

"You're right," she said suddenly.

"What?" he asked.

"I said, you're right," she repeated. They both looked up for a moment as the power came back on, except for the Fenton Portal. But they quickly returned to each other.

Jazz felt his dark eyes circling him, and tried to watch his every movement. She didn't know why she was trembling, why she was afraid. She was insane. This was her brother. But a voice spoke to her, her conscience. "He's not your brother anymore…."

And she knew it had to be true. An obsessive impulse came over her. She wanted to help him more than anything. And if it involved exposing herself, so be it.

"Danny—" she began.

"Dark Phantom," he corrected.

"Can you teach me the dark side?" she asked.

His mouth dropped open, staring at her in surprise. "What?"

"You're right. Being evil sounds exhilarating, I want you to teach me," she said. She hoped this would work. She dropped down to the ground of her parents' lab, and watched in amazement as he followed her.

"You want me to teach you how to be a bad ghost?" he asked. Now he had another look in his eyes. It was suspicion.

She turned around, walking to the dark, powerless Fenton Portal. The lever next to it was still pulled down from where they had crashed into it. "Well, yeah. I've watched you, and I realize, yes, I want to learn. I want to be evil. I want to be powerful."

"Uh, huh," he said, shaking his head, and looking down. Maybe he did understand.

He stared behind her thoughtfully, at the portal, and began walking towards her. Laying an icy hand on her shoulder, he gave in, and smiled at her.

"You really want to learn?" he asked.

"I'll be your slave, if I must," Jazz said, trying to laugh convincingly.

"Okay. What are you willing to risk?"

"Anything," she replied firmly. Oh, my god, he was really falling for it.

"Really?"

"Yes." She was getting good at talking to people.

"Even death?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" She pulled away, her eyes narrowed.

He smiled. "Death." He flew towards her and shoved her roughly with his hands. Unprepared, she flew backwards until she hit the back of the portal room with a hard thud.

"Death comes to all doesn't it?" he asked, staring at her from the doorway.

She rubbed her head, stars dancing in her eyes.

"Now it's your turn," he said. He raised his hand-and pulled the lever up.

Jazz screamed in pain as electricity danced around her…and she soon began to feel darkness…cold darkness, sweeping over her. In another second, she'd be dead. And the whole world collapsed around her as everything went black.

Danny watched excitedly as he pulled the lever up. The ghost girl was changing before his eyes, rendering her powerless, which is what he'd been hoping for the entire time. He pulled the lever back down and she stopped screaming, only to fall unconscious.

Something inside of him jolted in sudden horror as he saw familiar red hair and the set of teal pants and black shirt…..

"No," he whispered, stumbling backwards.

In one simple moment, the evil aura suffocating him burst and fell away, leaving Danny Phantom behind. His face went even paler.

"Jazz? No…I didn't just," he said. But his sister didn't move. He'd killed his own sister. But how had she…

He cried out in fury at himself, closing his eyes against the wave of powerful, deadly emotions that suddenly attached themselves to his conscience. Turning around, he knew he couldn't stay here. His only hope lie in the Ghost Zone. Where there was only one thing he could do.

Without knowledge he was even using a power he'd never known he had, he moved Jazz's limp form out of the way, refusing to stare down at her lifeless body. Everything seemed to be playing like a movie, and he was watching from a blurry camera.

But somehow he managed to pull up the lever again and watched as the Ghost Zone became complete before him. Eerie and chilled as always.

"Forgive me," he whispered, before jumping into it. The doors closed behind him.

And if he would have looked back, he would have seen a pair of blue green eyes staring at him as he disappeared.

…………………………………

Ah, nice cliffhanger, as usual. Danny thinks he killed his sister, but apparently Jazz is alive. Sam and Tucker come in the next chapter. Here's your sneak peek! Please R&R!

_Chapter Nine: Secrets_

_"Because your arrows are the reason he's gone," Jazz said menacingly._

_"What do you mean, my arrows?" she asked._

_"Don't be stupid, I already know you did it. Those damn things are what turned him evil," Jazz snapped._

_"What? That's not true—I—" Atheme smacked her forehead. "Unless I…oh crap."_

_"What did you do?" she asked._

_"My arrows weren't supposed to turn him evil. They were supposed to make him commit one dark crime. It didn't have to be like breaking an actual law, but just something bad enough to make him feel guilty," Atheme said._

_Jazz looked down. "And he usually doesn't do anything bad, so that's why he turned. And then he thought he hurt me." She walked in front of the ghost so close that they were eye to eye. "Then what would happen?"_

_"He would become so guilty, he would just snap," she said._

_"You will lead us to him," Jazz said, shoving her onto the seat of the Speeder._

_Atheme didn't say a thing._

_"And after that, you'll change him back to normal," she demanded._

_"You're asking for a lot Ghost Gal," Atheme said to her._

_"Ghost Gal doesn't exist. Not anymore."_

Lateraina Wolf


	9. Secrets

Hello! Welcome back to chapter nine of Ghost Gal! One more chapter after this and then it's over. –Cries—Well, at least you have the sequels to look forward to. Thanks to my lovely reviewers!

Marenda Coxy, yourevilfriend, kikyou-sama, Lucifer, cellosolo2007, Kairi7, heeros n legends, Anne Camp aka Obi-quiet, Rainstorm Amaya

By the way, I forgot to mention last chapter, but usually I give out the last two chapter names when they start to come to a close. This chapter of course, is called Secrets and then the last chapter is called Return.

So, one last disclaimer should do it and at the end is a final sneak preview to chapter ten!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom; Butch Hartman does.

Chapter Nine

Secrets

Jazz's eyes fluttered open and she groaned slightly in pain. She caught sight of a figure moving, towards a flash of light. Through slanted eyes, she saw silver-white hair and black and silver clothed body. The next thing she knew, the figure had disappeared.

The figure had been Danny. The realization of that hit her and she raised her head off of the ground a little, but it was too late. He was gone.

Her body hurt like she'd been thrown from a fifty feet building and had unfortunately lived to tell the tale.

She groaned again and tried sitting up. She placed her hands over her eyes as the room spun around her softly. Thunder echoed throughout the house. She wondered where her parents were and if they had heard the whole commotion.

Then it hit her. What had happened? Why was Danny suddenly back to normal? Well, at least normal as far as she saw…. She didn't understand what was going on. She understood the fight between them little and how she'd ended up here even less.

"Jazz?" said a voice.

She looked carefully, forcing her eyes open behind her and saw a familiar pale face and amethyst eyes.

"Oh my god, Jazz, what happened to you?" Sam asked, rushing to her. "Tucker!" she shouted.

"What?" his voice called as he pounded down the stairs. He stepped onto the lab floor and saw Jazz. "What happened?"

"I'm not entirely sure what happened myself," she said.

"We wanted to tell you, since you're like him now, that Danny looks different. He changed into his ghost form and he looked—" she began.

"He looked evil," Tucker finished for her. "Again, except different appearance."

"He is, well…. he was," she replied, rubbing the back of her neck.

"He was?" Sam questioned.

"We were fighting," she said. "I think Atheme did something to him, but I'm not really sure. But the power turned off and then he—" She trailed off, at last getting what had happened. "I think I lost my powers."

"How?" Sam asked, staring at her in concern.

"He pushed me into the Fenton Portal and turned on the switch after it lost power," she replied, staring at the portal, which now showed the Ghost Zone.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'll be fine," she said. "But we need to find Danny."

"Did you see where he went?" Tucker asked.

"Into the Ghost Zone, I think," she said. She stood up shakily and closed her eyes to stop the dizziness that wracked her again.

"Maybe you should rest, Jazz. We can look for Danny," Sam suggested, holding onto her.

"No, I don't want you guys hurt in case he's still…Dark Phantom," she argued. "But I don't know how we're going to find him."

"The Specter Speeder. Tucker drives it all the time when we go out hunting in the Zone with Danny," Sam said, pointing to the small vehicle.

"I'll drive first until we find Danny," she said. Tucker nodded and had the door waiting open for them already.

Sam grabbed her arm as she started to walk away. "Jazz…" She stopped, unsure of how to say what she wanted to.

"What?" Jazz asked.

"It's just…how are you going to fight him without your powers…if he is evil?" she asked.

"Reverse psychology maybe?" she tried. She ran a hand through her hair, and in instant, Sam suddenly noticed it.

Jazz and Danny were extremely alike. Not only did both of them do the same things, which were run their hands through their hair when they were stressed, but both were stubborn and overprotective at times, and both risked their lives. And both of them, when they were nervous would bite their fingernails or rub the back of their neck.

They even looked alike sort of. Both had the same shaped noses and even though a different color, the same determined eyes.

"What?" Jazz asked, noticing Sam's attention to her.

"Nothing," she said softly.

"Come on, don't worry. If anything, maybe if I can't find my way back to Danny, you can," she said. She hugged Sam. "He likes you more than he'll admit."

Sam's eyes filled with tears which she brushed away. "I'll do anything I can to help."

"I know. Right now, we need to find him," she said.

Sam nodded. "Okay."

The two girls climbed into the Specter Speeder and Jazz took the driver's seat, cranking down the gear shift.

"If you see Atheme, tell me," she said, pressing down the gas. Tucker and Sam nodded, both thinking the same thing. They entered the odd Ghost Zone once again.

"Jazz….why did you make yourself like Danny?" Tucker asked.

"I had to help him, I told you that," she replied calmly. She turned to the left, trying to remember where she had last seen the bow-and-arrow ghost girl.

"I know that, but….what about your parents?" he asked.

"What about them?" she asked, glancing over to him.

"Jazz, they're suspicious. We overheard them talking earlier," Sam said. "They think you're possessed."

"They won't be able to find that I'm a ghost anymore though," she said. "I lost my— Tucker, drive!" she said.

She saw Atheme heading towards a large rock. Opening the door, Tucker climbed in the driver's seat after her and she leaned out carefully and snagged the unprepared ghost's arm, dragging her into the Specter Speeder rougher than intended.

"What is your problem?" Atheme asked. Jazz closed the door behind her and grabbed one of her parents' portable inventions hanging near the sliding door in the back, pointing it at her threateningly.

"Move and I shoot," she warned.

"I'm not afraid of you," Atheme spat.

"You should be," she said, loading the gun like weapon. Rather than bullets, it held beams of powerful energy.

"So what do you want then?" Atheme asked, watching her warily.

"You're going to change Danny back to normal with your arrows," Jazz ordered.

"Why?" Atheme snorted.

"Because your arrows are the reason he's gone," Jazz said menacingly.

"What do you mean, my arrows?" she asked.

"Don't be stupid, I already know you did it. Those damn things are what turned him evil," Jazz snapped.

"What? That's not true—I—" Atheme smacked her forehead. "Unless I…oh crap."

"What did you do?" she asked.

"My arrows weren't supposed to turn him evil. They were supposed to make him commit one dark crime. It didn't have to be like breaking an actual law, but just something bad enough to make him feel guilty," Atheme said.

Jazz looked down. "And he usually doesn't do anything bad, so that's why he turned. And then he thought he hurt me." She walked in front of the ghost so close that they were eye to eye. "Then what would happen?"

"He would become so guilty, he would just snap," she said.

"You will lead us to him," Jazz said, shoving her onto the seat of the Speeder.

Atheme didn't say a thing.

"And after that, you'll change him back to normal," she demanded.

"You're asking for a lot Ghost Gal," Atheme said to her.

"Ghost Gal doesn't exist. Not anymore."

"Ah, so what threat are you to me now?" she asked, focusing on going intangible. Jazz pressed the energy trigger and a blast of pink energy shot out at her and crackled with electricity. Atheme cried out.

"Tell me where he is!" she demanded, threateningly holding the trigger again.

"He was back at the Rock of Linear we just passed about five minutes ago," she said, triumphantly.

Tucker gasped and wheeled the Specter Speeder around in a mini U-turn. Jazz lost balance and slammed hard into the door. Atheme seized the opportunity to escape but Sam stood up and pointed a Fenton Thermos at her and she floated back down, giving an evil glare.

"You said Danny would snap, what does that mean?" she asked, stepping forward.

Jazz stood up roughly. Sam had a point….. She waited for the answer.

Atheme blew it off like it was no big deal. "He'll just be consumed with enough guilt to make him do something stupid."

"Like what?"

"Best case scenario, nothing. Worst case, scenario, suicide," she said.

Jazz snapped and leapt on top of Atheme, fighting with as much anger as she'd pent up this whole time. None of this was fair. No one deserved this.

She got a good grip of the back of her neck. "You…will change him back to normal. And if he does kill himself, I'll make sure you don't even exist as a ghost."

"Jazz, right here!" Tucker said suddenly.

"Is this where he is?" she asked him. Atheme nodded, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Sam, can you watch her for me?" she asked the girl.

Sam nodded and Jazz tossed her the weapon which she caught one handedly, then aimed it at Atheme.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Tucker asked.

"No, I want to try something first," Jazz said. "If I need you, I'll whistle."

"Okay, I'll wait here," he said.

She sighed, breathing in deeply and then opened the door, feeling the freezing air of the Ghost Zone wrap around her. She shivered bleakly and stepped out onto a rough stone, shutting the door quietly behind her.

"Danny?" she called. She walked around a large, circular stone pillar and made her way carefully along the outside.

"Danny…" she whispered.

He was lying on his back on the stone, his eyes staring blankly upwards at nothing in particular, in his human form. His arm was beside him, the other across his stomach, and he was unnaturally pale. And he was extremely close to the edge of the rock ledge.

"Danny, are you alright?" she asked.

He leaned up a moment and then rolled back over to his side, turning his back to her. "I guess this is what I deserve."

"What?" she asked, walking over to him.

"I didn't mean to…I didn't know," he muttered.

"Didn't know what?" she asked.

"I didn't know it was you, and now you're dead and you're back to haunt me and there's nothing I can do about it because I deserved this," he said.

"Danny, you don't deserve anything," she said. She touched his arm gently and they both jumped. He hadn't known she was right behind him, and she had another reason. Carefully, she touched his forehead. "Danny, you're burning up. We need to get you out of here."

"Why?" he asked. "I don't deserve to live after what I did."

"Danny, you didn't do anything," she pleaded. She grabbed his hands and pulled him up. His blue eyes had a glaze to them and she could feel heat coming off of him in waves, yet he was shivering. "You're sick. Come on, let's go home."

"I killed you," he whispered.

"Danny, I'm not dead. Look at me," she said. "I'm right here."

"No, you're not….god…no, stop…." he muttered.

"Danny, snap out of it!" She reached for his hand and grabbed it. He didn't fight back and she took it and pressed it against her heart. "I'm alive. See? My heart's beating, and yours is too…."

His eyes widened as at last he understood and he suddenly collapsed. She caught him before he fell and sat down gently. He was still conscious, but barely.

"Jazz, I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"You don't need to be Danny," she said, brushing a tear away from her eyes.

"I didn't know," he muttered.

"Come on. We're going to get you help," she said. "You're still hurt." She helped him up to his feet, making sure he didn't slip off the edge. "We're going to go home, and everything's going to be okay."

He nodded, his glazed eyes staring at her blankly. She was about to whistle for Tucker and Sam when he suddenly yelled out.

"Danny?" she asked. He gasped, as if it were difficult to breathe. Then his eyes closed and he fell backwards, toppling off the edge. "Danny!" she shouted. She grabbed his arm just in time and fell to the ground, trying to hold on as her brother dangled over the edge.

"Danny, wake up, come on," she said, panting.

Then what she saw made her heart stop. An arrow was stuck in his back….. Looking up furiously, she saw Atheme hovering near, smiling darkly.

"You wanted him changed back, didn't you?" she challenged. "He won't remember a thing. You can thank me later. But right now, if you don't get him help soon, he'll die."

She disappeared, turning invisible. Jazz tightened her grip on her brother's arm as she desperately clung to him. Using most of her energy, she produced a whistle to alert Sam and Tucker.

The Specter Speeder drove up, and Sam threw open the door. Her eyes widened when she saw them.

"Sam, take Danny," Jazz grunted.

Sam reached upwards and grabbed Danny's shoulders, pulling him inside as carefully as she could.

After he was safely inside, Tucker moved the Speeder up a little and Jazz climbed on, dropping down immediately.

"Tucker, call 911, we need to get him to a hospital," she said.

"Oh my god," Sam muttered. "Jazz, he's burning up."

"I know," she said. She leaned over her brother, who kept fading in and out of consciousness. He was bleeding badly, not to mention his fever. "Hold on Danny."

…………………………………………

Yeah, that's a horrible cliffhanger, huh? Well, that was quite longer than I expected it to be. I can't include a sneak peek because that will ruin the next and final chapter of Ghost Gal.

So, please R&R! Chapter Ten will be here soon.

Update List: Coming Today!

Freeze Out, Fiction 2, Sunshine Circle, Love Me, Love Me, Adjustment, Ghost Gal, Even In Death, Twisted Life, Wherever You Will Go, Fired Up, Becoming, Senseless, Seventeen Days, Paradise, Hotel Paper

Update List: Coming Soon!

Ghost Gal, Ghost Gal 2, Infinity, Worthy (New Version), The Phantom Rogue, Adjustment, Modern Day R+J, Feeling Fear, Images, Hotel Paper, Till Death Do Us Part, Obsession (Finally)

Lateraina Wolf


	10. Return

Heylo! Welcome to the last chapter of Ghost Gal. I hate to actually see this story go because it's one of my favorites. But for those of you who love this story like me, you'll be glad to see a sneak peek for the sequel, Ghost Gal 2, at the end of the final chapter.

Thanks to my reviewers! Reviewer Rewards will be posted (Along with Fiction and The Elevator Game) sometime in August.

kikyou-sama, Anne Camp aka Obi-quiet

Thanks for making this a great story!

Chapter Ten

Return

Danny opened his eyes blurrily and blinked. Sitting up slowly, he cried out softly as pain shot through his back. Staring around, he realized he was in a hospital. How…and why, he wasn't sure.

"Jazz?" he asked, seeing his red headed sister sitting on the window sill, her arms buried in her knees. She'd fallen asleep. "Jazz?" he tried again, trying to clear his throat.

This time her blue-green eyes peered out and she gasped. "Danny, you're awake!" she said, almost falling off the sill as she jumped to the floor.

"What is going on?" he asked.

"Well, after our discussion in the Ghost Zone, Atheme shot you again. And plus that you had a pretty high fever," she explained. "Tucker and Sam and I brought you here. You've been asleep for three days. No one was sure…if you were going…" She couldn't finish; it was too painful had it been true.

"Who's Atheme?" he asked.

She blinked. "The ghost," she said. "The one who shot you before." She vaguely remembered something that Atheme had told her in the Ghost Zone.

_"He won't remember a thing. You can thank me later. But right now, if you don't get him help soon, he'll die."_

"You don't remember?" she asked.

"What am I supposed to be remembering?" he asked. "And how do you know about my…powers?"

"Don't worry about it Danny. Everything is going to be fine," she promised, kissing the top of his head.

"Whoa, whoa, that doesn't answer my question," he pointed out.

"I know. Look, I'm going to go talk to the doctors and tell them you're awake. Then I'll call Sam and Tucker and tell them you're awake. They'll be glad to see you. They can fill you in," she said.

"Wait, Jazz….." he said. "Can you tell me, please?"

She looked back at him and he gave her a pleading, almost devilish look. She smiled, but inside she was being torn apart. She didn't know whether it was a good idea or not to tell him about her own little ghost powers she'd had for such a short time. That, she'd never tell him.

She sat down. "You snuck out the other night to hang out with Sam and Tucker. Surprise them with those tickets, do you remember that?"

"I remember giving the tickets to them, yeah. But then it's all a blur," he said, nodding.

"You were attacked by a ghost. Her name was Atheme and she knows how to wield a bow and arrow. You were shot in the back by one of them."

"And that's how I ended up here?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder.

"The first time, yes," she said.

"The first time?" he asked, cringing.

"You went home a few days later, and decided to find Atheme," she said. "But you were different. Atheme's arrow had turned you evil, sort of. It was really supposed to make you commit one crime so bad that you would feel guilty enough to do some things you'd regret."

He looked over at the window and she saw the odd look on his face. "What's wrong Danny?"

"It amazes me. I don't remember any of this," he said. "And it amazes me that I'm so weak that I can never fight off being evil."

"You did fight Danny, you fought hard," she assured him. "Do you know why?" He shook his head. "The only reason you turned evil is because you're a good person, and you would never do something unless you were turned. You're stronger and sweeter than you give yourself credit for. You're more powerful than you think."

"What else happened?" he asked.

"Well, you ended up fighting against three ghosts. Atheme, the one who turned you. Dark Phantom, the ghost you became because of the evil venom she put in you, and then Ghost Gal…" she added quietly.

"Who's Ghost Gal?" he asked.

"Just someone who was trying to help and you kind of kicked her ass in the end," she said. "But she knows that you didn't mean it."

"I've never heard of her before," he said.

"Me neither. I just saw you fighting her," Jazz said quickly. "I do have a question for you."

"What?" he asked warily.

"Where on earth did you come up with Danny Phantom?" she asked.

He laughed. "I honestly….have no clue whatsoever. But obviously, I couldn't be called Danny Ghost or Danny Spirit or something. I just came up with it, I guess."

"I suppose it's better than Invis-o-Bill, right?" she asked, standing up and giggling.

He glared at her. "That is not cool."

"I'll be back," she promised. She walked over to the curtain separating his part of the room from the other.

"Hey, Jazz?" he called out.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Thanks," he said. "For telling me everything and keeping all this a secret."

She smiled. "No problem Danny."

……………………………………………

"Mom? Dad?" Jazz asked, stepping into the house. "Hello?" She stepped slowly past the doorway, leaving it open behind her. She felt the odd feeling of déjà vu. "Mom….dad? Is anyone home?"

She walked further into the room and shrieked as something fell on top of her and she crashed to the ground. Looking up, she saw a green net over her.

"Ow!" she yelled.

"Gottcha!" Jack Fenton yelled, seizing the pole attached to the net.

"What are you doing?" she asked, blowing her hair out of her face.

There was a burst of hysterical laughter from over by the door and both Jack, Jazz, and Maddie (who was standing right behind her husband) looked up to see Danny, bent over with laughter as he took in the sight in front of him.

"Get this thing off me!" Jazz cried.

"But you're a ghost," Jack said.

"No, I am not," she insisted. "This is the second time you've thought that."

"This is actually really funny too," Danny said, grinning.

"Danny, shut up!" she hissed. But she too felt like laughing. As she started to crack up, her mother and father just stared.

"Dad, mom, do you really think that Jazz is a ghost?" Danny asked. He leaned on a crutch that he'd been given to help him walk.

"Well…"

Jazz waited, smiling. "Dad, mom. I may be incredibly weird, but I get it from you, not some ghost," she teased.

Jack smiled and lifted the net off of her (managing to catch her hair in it as well). "I suppose you're right. I'm sorry I've been so suspicious of you lately."

"Me too," Maddie said. "The strange things your father makes me do." She nudged Jack playfully and he gave her a look.

"Danny, welcome home, hunnie," she said, walking over to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Good. A little tired, but good," he replied. "I'm hungry."

"Ooh, me too," Jack said. "What do you say, son, Vonnie's Grill Out?"

"Okay," he agreed.

"So much for being home, huh?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah," Maddie said, sighing. "Let's go before it gets too late and we have to wait." She helped Danny out of the door and through the window, Jazz could see them walk to the car.

"I'm sorry about that…Jazmine," Jack said sincerely.

"Don't worry about it dad," she said, giving him a hug. "I know very well that ghosts exist and that you'll be there for me if I'm ever really possessed."

"Yes I will be princess," he promised.

_"He won't be there forever for you Ghost Gal."_

Jazz gasped, hearing the pure iciness of the invisible bodied voice wrap around her. Shivering, she stared around, her blue-green eyes wide.

"Jazzers, are you coming?" Jack asked. "Jazmine? Are you alright?"

But Jazz couldn't answer, terrified. And rooted to the spot, she knew that danger was deadly close.

**The End**

**Continued In Ghost Gal 2**

………………………………………..

Oooh…creepy. Hee hee! Well, that's it! Thanks to my wonderful, lovely, coolest reviewers ever! I guess you'll see me in Ghost Gal 2, coming soon! Right now, here's a sneak peek!

_Ghost Gal 2_

_When Jazz is offered the return of her powers, she accepts them without question. But when they change, so does she._

_Chapter Three: Judgment_

_"You know, you really shouldn't be in here…if you're new and all," Danny instructed. He'd been a ghost for a couple months now and he still had trouble with ghosts in here._

_"Oh, I'll be fine," she said. "As long as I have you."_

_"What?" he asked, not sure if he understood what she was saying._

_"You're a fighter, right?" Jazz asked, already aware of the answer. "A ghost hunter."_

_"Yeah, but--"_

_"Can't you teach me?" she asked._

_"Teach you…how to fight?" His green eyes stared at her, half disbelieving and half shock. He didn't appear to be suspicious of her anymore at least._

_"Exactly. Look, you might think you don't know me very much, but I can help you. Sort of a sidekick," she said. She held out her hand. "So what do you say?"_

Lateraina Wolf


End file.
